Tanjoubi Omedetou, Eriol - kun
by nikkihime
Summary: A fic for Eriol's brithday. Something happened to Eriol and Tomoyo on that day...is fate really cruel *FINISHED!!!* Thank you for the reviews, people!
1. Kuroi Yume

Tanjoubi Omedetou, Eriol – kun. : A CCS fic

by: nikki hiiragizawa sailorsjini@yahoo.com

Genre: drama/romance/E and T pairing

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I know you already know this, but in case you don't know yet, I want to let you know that I know CCC is not mine. The wonderful CLAMP ladies own them. Please I do not need anyone suing me… The song "Scarlet", on the other hand, was taken from the series Ayashi no Ceres. It was the opening song and coincidentally, Tomoyo's seiyuu Iwao Junko sang this song.

Nikki: Whew! I just made a fic in time for Eriol's birthday. This is for all you growing E/T fans. If you are other than pleased to see E/T pairings, you better not read this. Anyway, too much talking has got to stop. On with the fic!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

CHAPTER 1: Kuroi Yume (Black Dreams)

Hiiragizawa Eriol could hardly believe his ears. He clutched the arms of his chair as he glared at the girl standing by the balcony. "You know very well what you are saying, right?"

"Sou desu1." The girl slowly turned around to face Eriol. She shakily combed her long wavy hair with her slim fingers. "Yappari.2 Anything between us wouldn't work." She backed away so that she was standing on the balcony. 

"Doushite3…We did everything. Where did we go wrong?" Eriol, unable to restrain himself, stood up, yanked away the curtains slightly covering the entrance to the balcony and grabbed the girl's fair arm. "Doushite, Tomoyo?"

Daidouji Tomoyo did not look at him. "Kone saki wa ikarimasen.4 No matter what we do, we'll just end up being hurt. I have decided it is better if we leave each other alone. Now let me go." Eriol dropped her arm in disgust.

"Just like that! After all we went through." He leaned against the balcony's railings and sighed deeply. "You don't know what you are saying."

"I believe I know what I am saying," Tomoyo quietly replied. "I know that each of us has dreams we have to pursue. Our being together is keeping it from being so."

"What about our dream, Tomoyo?! Our dream?! Our dream that made me come back, made us reconstruct this house, made us plan… it is already starting to solidify…"

"Well you have it wrong, Eriol!" Tomoyo interrupted, flustered. Her pale face flushed, and her dress was carelessly whipped by the wind. "You wouldn't understand, because all you ever did was be yourself, while I try to fit in here…in your house!"

"Me? Behave like myself? What the heck do you think you are saying?! I was the one trying to please you, and all you ever did was find faults with things!" They now stood closer to each other, their noses almost touching. The exchange of glares went on until Tomoyo looked away. 

"We can't accomplish anything like this," she finally said. "I have to go. If we're really for each other we'll be together, Eriol, although it may be impossible knowing all that we went through." 

"Tomoyo…matte…I…" Tomoyo shook her head and proceeded inside. She bent her slim figure to pick up her suitcases, and bowed slightly at Eriol. 

"Thank you." She turned around and started to go down.

"Kuso…" Eriol cursed under his breath. These were all so sudden. He had thought everything was going well, until Tomoyo did this. Now he realized, their relationship was built on the rocks. _Demo, we love each other. We shouldn't give up. We must not give up_. Standing up, he decided to get Tomoyo back.

~*~

Eriol was in a different living room, but he was still facing the same girl, the same one he loves. "You are making this difficult for me, Eriol," Tomoyo announced as she sat down.

"No, you are making this difficult for me. How could you do it so suddenly? Why do you have to leave me when everything is okay? Of course I know we've had met a storm or two, but isn't it worth another chance?"

Tomoyo crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Another chance…again…Whatever we do, no matter how many times we try, we'll still have the same results." She met Eriol's sapphire eyes with her amethyst ones. "We cannot change what we are, Eriol. We are just…not meant to be. That's all. We fight all the time, we cannot even agree on what color of curtains we should use…Can you imagine a lifetime of those?"

"I don't care!" Eriol jumped up from his chair and kneeled in front of Tomoyo to clasp her hands in his. "Don't you love me anymore? Don't you even care about us, Tomoyo?"

The girl bowed her head. "It…it is not a matter of love, Eriol."

"What do you mean? Does that mean you did not even though about love since we started out relationship?"

"In this world, love does not count as one of the best virtues," Tomoyo carelessly said. "We have to practical all the time and think for the best." She stood up and stepped towards the door. "If you don't have anything more to say, I suggest you leave, Hiiragizawa Eriol."

__

This is madness, Eriol thought. He clenched his fist. Was it really Tomoyo he was looking at and speaking with a while ago? The sweet girl had turned to a practical wench! How could she say she hadn't even thought about love?? Eriol felt used and manipulated. Flushing with anger, he announced his departure. "Fine! Go live your happy life as you call it! I shall never forget the day Daidouji Tomoyo had tricked somebody's heart into loving her…all for practicality." He stomped out of the room and left Tomoyo unable to speak. 

__

Eriol…Tears that had been perfectly prevented a while ago now unconsciously streamed down Tomoyo's cheeks. Not wanting anybody to see her, she flew to her room….to weep…to mourn…until no tears could be shed for Eriol anymore.

~*~

Nakuru and Spinel Sun did not dare approach Eriol from where he sat by the fire. "Ne, suppi," Nakuru said. "Do you think Master Eriol and Mistress Tomoyo had a fight?"

"Who is Suppi?" Spinel snapped, annoyed. "And don't ask me those questions. I don't know anything about those things." Nakuru placed her forefinger on her temple and thought hard, almost as hard as Eriol's thinking. 

Eriol stared at the crackling fire. He still could not believe Tomoyo could hurt him like that. She had always been such a nice friend and a sweet lover. Cold nights were warmed by her mere presence, and cold hearts were deeply touched by her mere voice. My angel, Eriol had always called her. This angel had left everything to be with him – she left her family and lived with him under one roof, she left her career as a singer and decided to be his future wife. He did not think people could change easily.

With the strong emotions, Eriol sobbed. _This will be the last time I cry_, he thought. _I will forget, but I shall never forgive Daidouji Tomoyo._

Within three days, Eriol left Tomoeda, leaving his studies as a sophomore unfinished and his house forgotten…England was his only comfort, and there he hoped to cure his wounds…

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

GLOSSARY of TERMS:

_Sou desu_ – That's right. _Yappari_ – I knew it. _Doushite_ – What's wrong; Why _Kone saki wa ikarimasen_ – You cannot go any further than this. 

Nikki: That was quite a bad start, gomen. But it would be better in the approaching chapters, I promise ^^'


	2. Midori no Kibo

Tanjoubi Omedetou, Eriol – kun. : A CCS fic

by: nikki hiiragizawa sailorsjini@yahoo.com

Genre: drama/romance/E and T pairing

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I know you already know this, but in case you don't know yet, I want to let you know that I know CCC is not mine. The wonderful CLAMP ladies own them. Please I do not need anyone suing me… The song "Scarlet", on the other hand, was taken from the series Ayashi no Ceres. It was the opening song and coincidentally, Tomoyo's seiyuu Iwao Junko sang this song.

Nikki: Whew! I just made a fic in time for Eriol's birthday. This is for all you growing E/T fans. If you are other than pleased to see E/T pairings, you better not read this. Anyway, too much talking has got to stop. On with the fic!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

CHAPTER 2: Midori no Kibo (Green Hope)

Eriol fondly glanced at the scenery before him. This is Tomoeda, the town that gave him everlasting joy, but then took it away. He had found the courage to come back after two years of sulking in London. He had come back because the pain he had felt had been erased. He won't be in pain anymore, for the woman he had always loved is now by his side. Due to the circumstances, Eriol has to study here as his fianceé arranges their plans. When he had finished college that would be…then it would be eternal bliss. 

"Eriol?" Warm fingers entwined with his. "Let's go see how your old house is faring." Eriol pasted a smile. The house was not old. This will again be the time he will be visiting that rebuilt fellow. He had it reformed for the person whom he thought was the one. Yet, all his efforts were in vain.

She ruined his dreams. She – Daidouji Tomoyo! He had loved her with almost all that he had, yet she never gave him anything in return. Her demands were immeasurable, yet he succumbed. And then, all the while, Tomoyo had been planning to leave him – one day, she asked to be left alone.

That is why he left Tomoeda. The pain and agony he had felt were just all too much. Then one day, the angel of the Lord alighted on him, and gave him another hope. His dreams and efforts, all will not be wasted. The lady of his dreams, the real one, had come.

"Eriol? Daijoubu?"

Eriol smiled at his fianceé. "Nan demo nai. Ikimashou1, Kaho."

~*~

The house looked just the same as Eriol left it two years ago. Only, Nakuru came earlier to dust and sweep the house. He opened the large gate and invited Kaho inside.

The manor looks just the same as six years ago from the outside. Its cream façade gleamed in the afternoon sunlight. A large garden surrounds the manor. Tomoyo had asked for a large planting ground because she loves flowers, but since Kaho doesn't garden, it wouldn't be tended for a while. Eriol cannot bring himself to tend it, not with memories of Tomoyo planting flowers the color of her eyes haunting him. 

The rest of the house inside had made Eriol reminisce the past even more. The dainty chandeliers still hung from the ceiling – crystal chandeliers he and Tomoyo had brought together. The pale purple curtains still dressed the wide windows. Tomoyo had been know to anything purple. Even the tapestries and paintings Tomoyo chose herself still adorned the walls. 

Eriol and Kaho went up the stairs to enter the bedroom. The bedroom, as Eriol thought, was the very core of those memories. Some of Tomoyo's clothes still hung in the closet. Her soap, bathing things - some were still lying around. Even the scent of her jasmine perfume lingers in the air, her scent, which had before made Eriol intoxicated.

Memories…memories make him sick! He wanted to cry all over again, to regret all those feelings. But he mustn't. Kaho will take over. Kaho will make him forget. After all, he and Kaho got together perfectly well, while he and Tomoyo always fought about something. Kaho…she lets him do what he wants…while Tomoyo had…Tomoyo was…

"Maa, things are so messed up in here. I think I'll have to re - arrange the house soon," Kaho said as she smiled at Eriol. 

True.

Kaho will make all of this nightmare disappear. 

She doesn't like fancy chandeliers and dark curtains and too much wall adornment. She'll remove those. She will replace Tomoyo's things with hers, and light incense to drown out Tomoyo's perfume. She'll save him from falling to madness. She will.

"Please do so, Kaho." He clasped Kaho's hand in his.

Kaho smiled sweetly and nodded. "I will."

After a while, Kaho left. She had some things to arrange in her own shrine before moving in with Eriol. Eriol was left alone to prepare for his classes tomorrow. College will definitely be interesting, with new people and new experiences. Satisfied, Eriol sat down on his armchair and waited for Nakuru and Spinel Sun.

~*~

Clow's reincarnation smiled as he strolled towards the tall building. It has been a few weeks since he entered this college, and now he is known as Hiiragizawa Eriol: soccer star player, school council member, math association fellow, music club's chief pianist, a good classmate and a heartthrob. His abilities never ceased from coming, and he intends not to stop. He has to prove he can live alone and in glory. He needs to deserve Kaho's love. He needs to be better. He has to prove that there wasn't anything lost in him, because there isn't any loss. He is intelligent, and he could use this mind of his to improve.

__

Unfortunately that intelligent mind of yours does not give you good advice regarding love, a part of his mind said. Frowning as he thought of 'that person' again, he briskly walked and entered the building.

"Hiiragizawa – san!" A short girl came running towards him. Eriol frowned as he strained to remember this girl's name. He must remember everyone's name now that he is well – known in this school. 

__

Ah, Tomizawa Akiko. She has been following me for days now. Eriol smiled widely at the girl. "Doushite2, Akiko – san?" Akiko blushed as she heard Eriol address her by her first name.

"Anou, sugoi ne.3 You were one of the top scorers in our preliminary exams!" 

"Hontou?4" This was no surprise for Eriol. What was surprising is that Akiko dragged his arm towards the wall where the list is posted. 

"Hora.5" Eriol's name was second on the list. 

__

Not bad. Second place. Still somebody scored higher than I. Wondering who it was, Eriol let his eyes skim the name on top of his, and he gasped.

"Mou, number 27," a voice behind him said. "And you are number 11?! Have you been studying behind my back, Syaoran?!" Eriol winced as he recognized whose voice it was.

"Maa, Sakura. I…well…we could try harder next time." Akiko looked quizzically at Eriol as his brows met.

__

My Clow inheritor is here. My cute descendant is here. Don't tell me that…

"Eriol – kun?" Eriol slowly turned around. "Eriol – kun!" A very glad Sakura hugged Eriol. "Since when did you come back? Ureshii na! You're studying here too!" Eriol slowly disentangled himself from Sakura's arms. People were already starting to look at them. Akiko was looking more confused than ever.

"Eh. Long time no see, Sakura – san." He curtly bowed at the couple. Syaoran lightly nodded a greeting. "I have decided to finish studying here before I settle down."

"Oh with Mizuki – sensei, right?" Eriol wondered how Sakura could smile and talk at the same time. "Oh, won't Tomoyo – chan be pleased?" Eriol inwardly frowned as the answer he was not hoping to come had arrived. 

"Speaking of her." Syaoran pointed to a crowd walking towards them. Students were crowded around a girl as they pointed to her the list of scores. She was carrying a pile of books that it was hard to see her face. The boys were gallantly offering their help, but she shook her head.

"Tomoyo – chan!" Sakura waved frantically. "Hora! Eriol – kun is here!" The books suddenly dropped on the floor and Eriol could fully see the person behind them. It was Tomoyo, and she doesn't look so pleased. In fact, she was wearing on her face what could only be described as horror. 

She was quite different that she and Eriol last met. She had her hair arranged so that it would not stray on her face, with two braids on either side of her head. Her face had been colored with only mascara and lip-gloss, unlike before when she never applied anything on her face. She wore no jewelry except for a watch, which was daintily wound around her left wrist. Her clothes were so unlike before when she wore long skirts and doll shoes. Now she wore a dress with A – line skirt that barely reached her knees. Her clothes accentuated the curves of her body in a very sophisticated way, and Eriol couldn't help but swallow. 

Still, nothing could divert Eriol's attention from Tomoyo's expression. She began to raise their eyebrows but kept her composure. Eriol quietly complimented her for not letting her feelings show. Not taking his eyes off her, he moved forward and took her hand.

"It's nice to see you again." He pressed a kiss on her hand, reveling in her shock. Still, she kept composed.

"This meeting is quite surprising, Hiiragizawa – san." Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, but none of their friends seemed to mind. Akiko, meanwhile, clutched Eriol's sleeve. 

"Hiiragizawa – kun, you are friends with Tomoyo – san?" Eriol nodded distractedly. "Sugoi ne. You are friends and both of you are popular and intelligent." Akiko bowed at Tomoyo. "Omedetou, you topped the list again."

Eriol once again saw Tomoyo's sweet smile. "Arigatou. I'm glad I have performed better in my studies than last semester." She narrowed her eyes at Eriol and opened her mouth to say something, but her classmate interrupted her.

"Tomoyo – san, your books…" Tomoyo whirled around and thanked the guys who picked up her books.

"Oh silly me. I forgot about them. Thank you." She smiled as she held out her hands to get the books, while the guys faintly blushed. Just then, another boy appeared from the corner and approached the group.

"Hikaru – san!" Sakura exclaimed. The man named Hikaru smiled and clasped Syaoran's hand in greeting. 

"Yo. Practice just ended." He turned to Tomoyo and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You look tense, Tomoyo. Something the matter?" He took Tomoyo's books from her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

Tomoyo automatically leaned on him. "Iie. I just met an old acquaintance." She gestured towards Eriol. "This is Hiiragizawa Eriol, from England. Hiiragizawa – san, this is Hasegawa Hikaru..."

"Her fiancé," he finished for her. From Hikaru's piercing eyes, Eriol understood that Tomoyo had told him about she and Eriol. He decided to remain polite.

"Hajimemashite.6" He bowed at the boy. "I am glad Daidouji – san has found somebody…special," he could help adding. Hikaru did not seem to mind and smiled. 

"Yeah. Let's go, Tomoyo?" Tomoyo nodded and bade Sakura and Syaoran farewell. She wanted to leave Eriol as he is, but decoded against it. Instead, she bowed courteously. 

"See you around, Hiiragizawa – san." Eriol merely nodded and she went off with her boyfriend. 

Sakura and Syaoran reluctantly bade him goodbye too as they went off to their classes. Pasting a smile on his face, Eriol decided to face this day with his usual determination.

Still he couldn't help straining his ears to listen to what people say. Tomoyo is here. And she is popular, no doubt. Her boyfriend is popular, too as the guys who flirted with Tomoyo a while ago instinctively backed away when he appeared. He, Eriol, is just as famous. People started to talk as they went off to their classes and club meetings. 

"Nee, I can't believe Hiiragizawa knows Daidouji – san."

"But it is not impossible, considering they have a lot in common. They even behave alike. I'd bet they can be a good couple."

"But wouldn't Hasegawa be displeased?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't. He's not a basketball star for nothing. Surely, he is confident that Daidouji loves him."

"Hmmm…I think they still look good together."

Eriol clenched his fists. _How could they say they make a good couple? They didn't even know what pain he has went through! Besides, it's unbelievable that Tomoyo has a boyfriend. Who would dare risk his happiness for a girl like her?!_ He stormed out of the building and headed for the garden. 

"Tomoyo? Is everything alright?" Hikaru looked at his girlfriend with concern. They were sitting comfortably at the school's rooftop and were studying for an exam. However, Tomoyo does not seem to be in the mood to study.

"Hai. I just can't believed how cruel fate is." She leaned back against the railing and emitted a sigh. She just resorted to watching the clouds slowly drifting by above them. 

Hikaru deeply sighed and closed the book he was reading. "Tomoyo, we have talked about this before, right? You need not worry yourself much. We know sooner or later this is going to happen."

"I know. But…" Tomoyo was stopped as Hikaru pressed his lips on her. She kissed back eagerly, wanting her fiancé's love, care, and encouragement. After a while, he pulled away.

"I heard Hiiragizawa already has a girlfriend. He wouldn't bother you. Now don't be so tense, honey."

Tomoyo smiled and took his hand in hers. "Thank you. I promise not to worry much." _I should be glad with what Hikaru told me…Demo, why do I feel all the more uncomfortable….?_

~*~

Kaho eyed Eriol's back as he lay down on their bed facing the window. She could sense something was wrong, because he seemed melancholy over dinner. She shifted her weight, and traced Eriol's shoulder with a finger. "Daijobu7?" she softly asked.

Eriol was quiet for a moment, but he turned and looked at her. "I was just…thinking." He moved his hand to wipe Kaho's brow, but her hand caught his. Kaho placed one of his fingers in her mouth and tended to it slowly, in sweet torture. "I heard Sakura – san and the others are studying in the school you transferred. Is that what's bothering you?"

Eriol kept himself from groaning out loud and answered the question with difficulty. "I was just..well…uncomfortable. I never knew they we're going to be there. The school is not really their prime choice in college when we last talked about it. We…"

"Hush." Eriol was silenced by his own hand as Kaho pressed it to his lips, and then replaced it with her own mouth. "You could transfer to another college if you want."

Eriol let his hand skim Kaho's waist from under the blanket and answered, "I do not think it will be good. If I go away, Tomoyo will be the victor. Besides I have to adjust all over again in a new school. I would not like that." 

"Of course," the red-haired lady replied as mischief played on her pupils. "But I would like to want you. Now." Eriol more than happily obliged and disappeared under the covers, making himself forget Tomoyo's face when she is with that Hasegawa Hikaru.

^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

GLOSSARY of TERMS

Nan demo nai. Ikimashou – It's nothing. Let's go. Doushite – what is wrong Sugoi ne – great Hontou? - Really? Hora – Here; Look Hajimemashite – It's nice to meet you. Daijobu – Are you alright? 

Nikki: Whew…It took me 5 hours to write this chapter…I can't bring myself to write it…waaahhhh! Anyway, don't worry, I do not plan to destroy anybody here. Wish me luck on the next chapters…because this is making me depressed….-.-


	3. Hai iro no Konran

Tanjoubi Omedetou, Eriol – kun. : A CCS fic

by: nikki hiiragizawa sailorsjini@yahoo.com

Genre: drama/romance/E and T pairing

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I know you already know this, but in case you don't know yet, I want to let you know that I know CCS is not mine. The wonderful CLAMP ladies own them. Please I do not need anyone suing me… The song "Scarlet", on the other hand, was taken from the series Ayashi no Ceres. It was the opening song and coincidentally, Tomoyo's seiyuu Iwao Junko sang this song.

Nikki: Whew! I just made a fic in time for Eriol's birthday. This is for all you growing E/T fans. If you are other than pleased to see E/T pairings, you better not read this. Anyway, too much talking has got to stop. On with the fic!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Chapter 3: Hai iro no Konran (Gray Confusion)

The Student Council secretary ushered Eriol into the small but neat office. She quietly laid down the folders she was holding on a nearby shelf. "Will you be alright here, Hiiragizawa – san?" she asked nervously, tugging her tie as she spoke.

Eriol scrutinized the room. This office is provided for the Council's Public Relations Officer. Recently, Eriol had been elected into that position. The old owner had moved out and Eriol's things were transferred in. "Aa," he answered. The room was well – furnished, with its own computer, printer and internet access. However, there's something unusual in it. Something familiar. "Anou, Matsuri – san," he called after the secretary. "May I ask who used this room before me?"

The secretary hurriedly answered. "Oh, stupid of me I forgot. You are a sophomore transferee are you? You have to ask her anyway for the SOP's and the responsibilities that you have to do. Daidouji Tomoyo – san won the elections last year, and she sat in this very office. If you have any questions about your job you can ask her." The secretary quickly bowed and left Eriol. 

Eriol lightly tapped the desk. So that's why he felt familiarization in him when he entered. He knows Tomoyo's manners and ways and features too much it is slowly killing him. He never realized that he sighed loudly.

"Any problem with my room, Hiiragizawa – san?" a familiar voice asked. The startled boy looked towards the door.

"Oh, you." Tomoyo entered the room and sat on the chair facing Eriol's table. 

"I just came to get some things of mine out of here and transfer it to the treasurer's room," she hastily explained. She stood up again and opened a file drawer. She half – heartedly scanned through the files and pulled out what she needs. "Please fell free to use anything you like, here. I would be happy to know that my things are still useful even after I leave." She moved from one drawer to another but did not meet Eriol's gaze even once.

Eriol, on the other hand, watched her every move. "You know I know you inside and out, Tomoyo," he sneered. "Do you really have to use that 'concerned' tone of yours?"

The girl stopped rifling through drawers and crossed her arms over her chest. "I was just being formally nice, Eriol." Her purple eyes now studied Eriol's face. "I wouldn't want to be called impolite by the new PRO." 

"Kuso, have you really went this far for popularity?" Eriol stood up and held Tomoyo's shoulders so she is facing him. "What have you done to yourself? I never even knew you'd fall for a basketball star…"

Tomoyo shrugged Eriol's hands off her and glared at him. "I do not know what you mean by what I have with myself! People change, Eriol, and no one can expect anything to stay the same. And about Hikaru, I fell for him. So much for your expectations." She moved away and leaned against the table. "Mainly I love him because he's so unlike you."

"You really are sleek, aren't you?" Eriol said. "You even joined clubs that you have no interest for when we were in high school. You do those jobs you hate doing. You greet everyone even if you hate them." Smirking, he added. "I do not envy Hasegawa-san. He will be living a life of hell from now on." 

The girl turned and cast on him a warning glare. "You have no idea how much I went through so you have no right to criticize my activities whatsoever!" She picked up the folders she left lying on the desk. "And if you are planning to take my success from me, well you have it on the wrong track, sweetheart. I have to make my dreams come true, and nothing can stop me." She inched towards the door. "As for Hikaru, I love him and that's what matters, right?"

"You love him? I can't believe I am hearing that from a very practical girl." Eriol circled the table and faced her. "I need to fulfill my dreams, too. But if you want competition, then so be it."

Tomoyo's eyes narrowed and she opened the door. Just then, the president of the Council walked by. "Oh hi," the president said. "I was just checking your new offices." He smiled and nodded to Eriol while he gave Tomoyo an extra sweet smile. "Everything alright?"

"Oh, Kurashige – san," Tomoyo's dark face a while ago was immediately replaced by a bright, cheerful mask, much to Eriol's amusement. "I was just checking on Hiiragizawa – san, too. After all, he's going to work in my former office." She threw a fake smile at Eriol and proceeded outside. "I shall be seeing you, Hiiragizawa – san," she added before gracefully walking off.

Kurashige sighed. "That's one cute girl. I wish she'd break up with Hasegawa soon." Eriol's fists involuntarily clenched. "So," the president continued. "I believe I should be giving you your orientation?"

"Hai," Eriol replied, his eyes throwing fire towards Kurashige.

~*~

"Tomoyo-chan had been different since that incident," Syaoran quietly said. He and Eriol walked towards the soccer field. Syaoran had decided to join the soccer team (because Sakura complained about Eriol being very good a player and all and him not) and Eriol briefed him about the basics. As expected, the course of the subject changed to a much more interesting one: Tomoyo.

Eriol did not readily look at Syaoran. Instead, he let his eyes hover towards the field. "What do you mean?" he finally asked.

"Well, let's just say her behavior became entirely opposite of before. Have I told you she never uses her video camera anymore? She also had become very sophisticated; it's almost hard to reach her. Luckily, her affections for Sakura and her friendship with our other friends did not change." Clow's descendant kicked a pebble and sent it flying to an empty bin.

"She and Hasegawa…do you…well…" 

Syaoran looked at Eriol and shrugged. "We even heard about their relationship until it was too late. She didn't tell us about your break – up with each other. And after some time, we were just shocked to see her with another boy… a senior college guy." They reached the locker room and Eriol opened the door for him. "Anyway, Hikaru's a nice guy. You need not worry about Tomoyo-chan's welfare. However, I still think she's better of with you. Not that I am meddling." Syaoran entered the locker room while Eriol followed him inside without another word. 

~*~

"Sumimasen1. I'd like to make some announcements." Eriol graciously bowed to the professor inside the classroom.

"Ah, you must be the new PRO," the teacher said. "Daidouji – san had been doing that, too. Right Daidouji?"

It was Tomoyo's class. Tomoyo sat frozen on her seat, but she heard the teacher speak, she immediately smiled and nodded. 

Eriol did not even look at her. Tomoyo fumed_. Why can't he even pay me a glance?! Does he think he's that good already?_ She did not pay attention to Eriol's announcement and sulked silently. As he bowed to the class, murmurs from the girls had already became obvious.

"Now, now, minna2," the teacher said. "You can flirt with Hiiragizawa – san later on. Back to our discussion." Eriol thanked the teacher and started to go out, but a naughty thought hit him. He turned, fixing his eyes squarely on Tomoyo. And then he smiled and winked.

Tomoyo was obviously bewildered as she did not give a reply. Her classmates were already teasing her as Eriol left the room. 

__

Ha, ha…gomen3_ Tomoyo-sama…_With a smirk, Eriol hurriedly went back to his own class.

~*~

Eriol was facing a very angry Tomoyo. They had met paths again when the Council committee called for a meeting. "You seem to be in a foul mood, Daidouji – san?" Eriol teased as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

Tomoyo looked as if she could bite Eriol's head off. "You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"What did I do?"

Tomoyo pulled out a chair and slumped on it. "About the event in the classroom, damn it! You know very well I'll be teased with what you did!"

Eriol sat beside her. "I was just being kind. After all, we had something special before, right?" 

Tomoyo could hardly believe this was happening. "You monster! I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend. This will be a catastrophe to our relationship if you keep doing this!" She glanced around to see if anybody was overhearing their conversation.

"I have no problem, Kaho's not studying in this school." Eriol stood up and leaned on Tomoyo's backrest. "But I'll have problems if my sweetheart is studying in my school, right?" he whispered on Tomoyo's ear as he leaned down.

"What…What are you planning?" Tomoyo asked. Her composure had finally disappeared.

Eriol smiled his ever-famous smile. "Nothing really. Although, I am having quite a difficulty doing all these jobs of mine by myself." He gave Tomoyo a meaningful look.

"You are blackmailing me," Tomoyo said matter-of-factly. "And there is no way I will succumb to you."

"Really?" _I have to make Tomoyo out of my way as soon as possible. Even if I have to play with deception and fire, I will. If I become best in this school, I can easily win people's hearts, and then…I'll prove to everyone I can live on my own and make Tomoyo realize what a loss she is now having_. "We have to play games now, right?" He faced Tomoyo's chair and prevented her from standing up. 

"Will you let me go?" Tomoyo squirmed to get out of his hold but was unsuccessful. "I do not know why you are doing this, but you better stop this!" She pushed him forcefully and Eriol ended up sitting on another chair.

"You know very well why I am doing this, Tomoyo," he said. "I am just a very concerned friend."

"Why you…" Tomoyo prepared to slap him when they heard footsteps coming. As swift as a snake capturing its prey, Eriol caught Tomoyo's arm and kissed her. 

Tomoyo tried to struggle, but Eriol was very firm. She tried to close her eyes and resist Eriol's moves, but somehow, her body is reacting to it in a pleasurable way. _Must not give way_, she repeated to herself. But she can't seem to take control. Tomoyo panicked as the door opened. 

"Is any officer in…oh." Eriol let Tomoyo pull away but it was too late. It was Matsuri, the secretary, with Kurashige right behind her. "Anou…we must have disturbed you…Daidouji – san." They backed away, with Kurashige glaring at Eriol, who was still sitting down.

Tomoyo then realized what the picture they saw was. Tomoyo was standing by Eriol's chair, one hand closed around the arm of the chair, the other held by Eriol. _They will think I am seducing Eriol….by God…_ She hurried after them. ""Matte kudasai4…I…well…" 

Kurashige turned and smiled at her. "We know, Daidouji – san. We won't tell anyone."

Tomoyo looked at the Council president with imploring eyes. "That is not what you think! I am…"

"I am so sorry, Kurashige – san." Eriol appeared behind her. "Tomoyo and I had been so happy to see each other for a long time, she lost control. Please do not worry about it, it is nothing personal." He bowed at Kurashige and smiled at Tomoyo – a seemingly loyal smile.

Tomoyo shook with fury_. How can he say those things? He…he was the one who started it! How…_ Then she remembered his plan. It had been so easy to fathom. He plans to dethrone her as the best student in this school so he can prove to himself how great he is even without her. It seems pointless to in her position, so she just remained silent. 

The two officers agreed and told them that the meeting was canceled. They left, eyes fleeting awkwardly towards Tomoyo. Eriol turned to her once more and smiled, a bit impishly. "Saa, shall we continue our little game?"

"You are cruel, Hiiragizawa Eriol. I was just trying to live my life properly and you are trying to ruin me!" She dropped her hands in disappointment and looked away.

Eriol felt that she was about to cry and he decided to stop teasing her_. Demo, wouldn't it be great if you can undo her?_ a part of his mind reminded. _That way, she won't become that so great as before, and you can show her how much pain she had given you since you broke up_. Eriol swallowed his confusion and continued. "Are you mad? You have become sensitive real fast, Tomoyo." 

Tomoyo, meanwhile, held her tears. _I mustn't cry in front of him. It'll just give him much confidence and he'll annoy me again. His words don't mean anything…nothing_… "I heven't become sensitive, I just pity you," she answered. "You keep trying to prove something to yourself, when you have nothing to prove anymore. Maybe men's pride are just so difficult to control that they can't take defeat by a girl." She saw Sakura and Syaoran coming towards them but she ignored them. "You are just embarrassing yourself, Eriol, besides wasting your time. You know I won't let you annoy me. If that is what you came here for, then sorry, but your plan has failed." She moved towards the other couple as she starts to leave Eriol.

But Eriol won't be stirred. He was annoyed with Tomoyo's answer. He didn't expect somebody as sweet as Tomoyo could retort with that statement. "I didn't come here to annoy you. Actually I came here to share my sympathy with your next boyfriend. He seems unlucky to be sharing his life with a scheming bitch." He suddenly regretted what he said. It seems so cruel, even if he was referring to the girl who deprived him of his dreams. Tomoyo stopped in midstep and then turned.

A slap smartly landed on Eriol's left cheek. The purple eyes he was defying a while ago are now brimming with tears. _Perfect_, one part of his mind said, yet another one was cursing himself for making her cry. Confused, Eriol did not retaliate. "Curse you, Eriol," she muttered. "Can't you get over the fact that I am not bothering you anymore?! Why do you have to show how great you are to me? I already know how great you are! I am trying to get my life here, and you are ruining it!" She paused, breathing heavily. Sakura laid a hand on her friend's shoulder but Tomoyo continued as if she did not notice. "You could call me like that whenever you want, but think about this, you call me scheming. You call me a bitch. Then what do you call yourself?" With an abrupt turn, Tomoyo ran towards the stairs. 

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura ran after her friend. Syaoran looked at Eriol and shrugged. 

"Guess you overdid it, my ancestor," he quietly said and then left, leaving Eriol in a confused state. 

"Tonde mo nai5," Eriol muttered under his breath.

^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*

GLOSSARY OF TERMS:

Sumimasen – Excuse me. Minna – everyone Gomen – sorry (Gomen Nasai is more polite.) Matte kudasai! – Please wait! Tomde mo nai. – Terrible. 

Nikki: ::sniff:; Eriol is sooooo cruel!!!! Don't worry, he does not intend to go that far. ::sniff:: Anyway, I'd like to thank those people who have read my fic. Also, I'd like to mention my dedications now before I forget:

DEDICATION:

This fic is primarily dedicated to my co-writers and friends MitsuiSelphie and mihari, for always torturing me and for their "influences". ^.^ 

This is also dedicated to my co-writer and good e-mail friend syaoran no hime, to my new e-mail sisters Angeli and Lea…you know who you are.

And of course to you people out there who spent so many minutes downloading the page for writing reviews, I am quite touched…hehe….

Doumo Arigatou for your support!

~nikki ^.^


	4. Murasaki no Kioku

Tanjoubi Omedetou, Eriol – kun. : A CCS fic

by: nikki hiiragizawa sailorsjini@yahoo.com

Genre: drama/romance/E and T pairing

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I know you already know this, but in case you don't know yet, I want to let you know that I know CCS is not mine. The wonderful CLAMP ladies own them. Please I do not need anyone suing me… The song "Scarlet", on the other hand, was taken from the series Ayashi no Ceres. It was the opening song and coincidentally, Tomoyo's seiyuu Iwao Junko sang this song.

Nikki: Whew! I just made a fic in time for Eriol's birthday. This is for all you growing E/T fans. If you are other than pleased to see E/T pairings, you better not read this. Anyway, too much talking has got to stop. On with the fic!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Chapter 4: Murasaki no Kioku (Purple Memories)

Eriol sat by his usual place by the fire. He clasped his hands together and laid his chin on it. 

._"Curse you, Eriol," she muttered. "Can't you get over the fact that I am not bothering you anymore?! Why do you have to show how great you are to me? I already know how great you are! I am trying to get my life here, and you are ruining it!"_

"What had gone wrong?" Eriol loudly asked himself. All he wanted was to outdo Tomoyo's pride and make her feel how she had ruined his life. He wanted her to realize how much hurt he had received during that day she left.

He was successful. 

Yet somehow, he felt uncomfortable about winning against her. _You should rejoice. You have finally made her weep. She deserves it for being cruel._ Eriol listened to the voice inside his head. Yes, Tomoyo had been cruel. She was only thinking of herself….definitely a cunning wench.

__

"You could call me like that whenever you want, but think about this, you call me scheming. You call me a bitch. Then what do you call yourself?"

She had said that. Eriol pondered deeply. She was right. He was just like her…nothing but somebody who uses his talents to bring other people down. What he did was just the same as what that purple – eyed girl did: an unthinking, self-centered deed. Eriol muttered a curse as he studied what he had done. 

He caused disgrace upon her.

He called her names.

He almost used her for his mortifying plans.

He had hurt her.

Thinking about it, he had realized how much shame he had brought to himself. He had plotted revenge against a girl! Just because of some pain he had received some time ago, he was behaving this way. _Why am I doing this…I have no idea. I am glad whenever I saw her annoyed, yet somehow, a bigger part of me curses myself for doing it…Why am I behaving this way….I am at a loss. For once I don't know what to do….Such pain a girl is…_

"Nani nani?? What are you doing here, Master Eriol?" Nakuru was standing by the living room door.

"Nakuru…what was it you said?" he absently asked. Nakuru shook her head in irritation.

"Maa, you are supposed to pick up Suppi from Sakura's today. He went there to play with Kero-chan!" 

"Oh." 

"Oh?" Sighing she said, "Okay, I'll go pick him up. You seem to be in a good mood you didn't even cook us dinner. Mizuki is not here, you know."

"Kaho, Nakuru. You must start calling her Mistress Kaho." Eriol had been telling them to practice how to address Kaho but somehow, they always forget. 

Nakuru crossed her arms. "I don't want to call her Mistress," she retorted. 

Eriol looked up and stared at Nakuru. "What is that you said.?"

"I don't like her to stay here. You shouldn't get married to her!" 

Clow's reincarnation finally stood up. "Nakuru, you are going too far…"

His creation raised her hands in defense. "Okay, sorry…I'll go pick Suppi up now." She bowed and turned, but as she placed one hand on the knob she muttered, "I like you and Mistress Tomoyo together. Nobody can change that." Before Eriol could answer she was out of the door. 

"We'll see, Nakuru," he whispered as he watched the girl out scurry like a mouse. "You have no other choice, you know…Tomoyo and I…cannot be…"

~*~

"What is it, Tomoyo? I'm in a phone conference right now," Daidouji Sonomi sternly told her daughter. 

Tomoyo casually entered the room and sat on her mother's desk. "Anou, mom…I'm having a concert in a month. Could you…could you arrange your schedule so that we could go together? I…I really want you to be there."

Sonomi excused herself from the phone and faced her daughter. "Tomoyo, you know how hectic my schedule will be for the next six months. Your father left the company a huge debt, and now I have to negotiate to everyone so that we could regain our business. I really can't go." She smiled at Tomoyo. "Why don't you invite Hikaru? Anyway, it's time you get used to each other's businesses and lifestyle." 

Tomoyo flipped a lock of her hair over her one shoulder. "Hikaru again," she pouted. "There will come a time I will grow tired of him…"

Sonomi glowered at her daughter. "Now don't you dare use that tone of voice on me, young lady," she warned. "You know what my answer is. Now go! I'm busy!" Tomoyo sighed as her mother went back to her conversation on the phone. She jumped off the table and slowly walked out of the room, making sure she slammed the door hard enough to be heard by her mom.

"Mothers never understand!" Tomoyo blurted out as she entered her spacious room. Throwing her pillows on the floor, she plopped on her bed_. Damn, Damn, Damn! Why…Why is this happening?!_ Tears slid down her cheeks. _I'm supposed to be happy but what? If only…If only…_ Thinking too much about her past made her feelings fall deeper. Sobbing louder, she buried her face on the blanket to muffle her cries. _Daijobu,_ part of her said. _After you are married, everything will be all right. You will forget…soon…_

Right. She quickly got up and wiped her tears. She strode towards her mirror and tried to smile. "Right," she told her reflection. "Everything will be fine. After all, no one but my mom and I know…" She tried to smile and combed her hair, as the girl from the mirror looked on with a smile, too, yet with morose dark eyes. 

~*~

"I am glad you accepted our offer, Daidouji-san." Tomoyo smiled at her mentor, the traces of tears now gone from her face. 

"I am glad to have a slot in the concert, Sumeragi- sensei," she cheerfully replied. "But still, I have to hire somebody who will play the piano. It will be easy anyway, I will just need a piano to perform."

Her sensei smiled widely. "Of course we have just the thing."

"Sugoi ne. Arigatou gozaimasu." Tomoyo bowed to her teacher.

~*~

"I'm glad you took our offer, Hiiragizawa-san." Eriol smiled. 

"Thank you for giving me a part in the concert, Sumeragi – sensei," he gratefully replied. "I'm excited to see who our singer will be."

"Oh you won't be surprised, Hiiragizawa-san. I'm sure you will get along very well." His teacher opened the door of the music room. "Daidouji-san, your partner for the concert is here."

"That's wonderful, Sumeragi- sen…" She looked up to meet the person she was least expecting. She stood up, staring at the sapphire eyes of Hiiragizawa Eriol.

~*~

Eriol was the first to look away. _Baka_! He scolded himself_. I'm not thinking. Of course, Tomoyo will be the one in the concert! She has the most beautiful voice I heard sine who-knows-when_. He looked at her again. She sat down again, murmuring something about nice meeting him. Eriol began to regret he joined this activity. _I'd bet she's still angry with me…_

Tomoyo weakly sat back on her seat. _Stupid_, she scolded herself_. I should have known! Of course they're going to choose Eriol! Aside from being the most popular pianist here, they know we've been friends before_. She raised her purple eyes to glance at Eriol_. I'd bet he still hates me and will do anything so that I'll meet my downfall soon_… 

"Aah… Daidouji – san? Hiiragizawa-san?" Tomoyo and Eriol simultaneously smiled and nodded to each other."

"Nice to know you are my partner," Eriol said, lowering his eyes.

"Same here." Tomoyo averted her eyes away from him.

"Saa, now that introduction is made, I shall not bother you more. Please practice hard. Jaa na!" Sumeragi-sensei left the room leaving the two in silence.

Tomoyo and Eriol endured the deafening silence for a while. Tomoyo then stood up and took a copy of her music sheet from her bag. "Here is the piece," she said as she extended the hand holding the piece towards Eriol. "Maybe we could practice tomorrow." She stood up and opened the door.

"Matte!" Eriol banged the door shut, pinning Tomoyo on the thick slab of wood. "I…I want to apologize about yesterday."

Tomoyo's eyes were of disdain. "What's wrong? You suddenly realized you can swallow your pride?" 

"That's not it!" Eriol released Tomoyo from being pinned down and walked away. "I realized that I value our friendship."

"Since when did I become Eriol's friend? Since he needed to be popular that he has decided to use me, too?" Tomoyo retorted. 

"I am not using you!"

"Oh?" Tomoyo faced the door, conscious that tears were again starting to fill her eyes. "Maybe we should just stick to business, Eriol. After all, we don't have anything to do with each other anymore, right? It's already too late to patch things up." With that, Tomoyo left the room. 

~*~

Eriol paced around his room. He had tousled and retousled his hair, but no thoughts came to him. "I don't know why I am doing this! I'm supposed to be angry with her…why is it that now I…now I…For goodness' sake, help me, Yue."

Yue sat on his Eriol's armchair. "I don't know why you called for me, because I really cannot help you." He gave his past master an annoyed glare. "Now if you are through with your talk, I'd like to go back home to Mistress Sakura."

"Oh no you don't." Eriol shook a finger at him. "You only want to go home because Sakura-san's brother is coming home early. The only way you can get home is to help me with my problem today!"

"Hmph." 

"What? That's all you can say?" Eriol sat back on another chair. "Come on, Yue. You've known me for so long, you know me even better than Nakuru. You know Tomoyo for, what, six years? Please tell me what you think."

"I think." Yue said as he unfolded his wings. "That you are making a simple fact complicated."

"Na…Nani?"

Yue opened the window, ready to defy Eriol if he decides to force him back into the house. "It's simple. Confused feelings…Mistress had gone through a lot of that.

"Then what is it?!" Eriol hurried to draw Yue back but the Clow guardian was faster.

"You are in love," Yue said matter-of-factly. "You still love Daidouji Tomoyo. Now if you may excuse me, I have a very important business to attend to." The silver-haired guardian flew off as his master before slumped on his chair.

"I still love her?" he loudly asked. _No, that can't be. I hate her. I don't like seeing her…Well, I like seeing her but without that blockhead boyfriend of hers…_.

Eriol kept silent, stunned. His brow furrowed as he cradled his face on his fists.

"I still love Tomoyo…how can that possibly be?"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

GLOSSARY OF TERMS:

Maa – Oh my Daijobu – it's all right Arigatou gozaimasu – thank you very much Nani – what 

Nikki: Ahem, I have used Yue again to make Eriol realize his faults…damn…Yue is getting too used by me (hehe…my other fics had Yue as a matchmaker ^.^). Anyway, I hope you are still hanging on. I'd like to thank those 12 people who reviewed me until this part. Arigatou gozaimasu! Now, let me see how the conflict would work….Jaa na! 


	5. Aoi no Zan’nen

Tanjoubi Omedetou, Eriol – kun. : A CCS fic

by: nikki hiiragizawa sailorsjini@yahoo.com

Genre: drama/romance/E and T pairing

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I know you already know this, but in case you don't know yet, I want to let you know that I know CCS is not mine. The wonderful CLAMP ladies own them. Please I do not need anyone suing me… The song "Scarlet", on the other hand, was taken from the series Ayashi no Ceres. It was the opening song and coincidentally, Tomoyo's seiyuu Iwao Junko sang this song.

Nikki: Whew! I just made a fic in time for Eriol's birthday. This is for all you growing E/T fans. If you are other than pleased to see E/T pairings, you better not read this. Anyway, too much talking has got to stop. On with the fic!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

CHAPTER 5: Aoi no Zan'nen (Blue Regrets)

Eriol traced the keys of the piano with his fingers. His head ached due to too much thinking…about him…about her…about them…_Why was it that I cannot comprehend what is wrong? Nakuru told me that I am shutting myself out from reality…I do not know…_

A shuffle was heard and he looked up. Tomoyo entered the room cautiously, head bowed. "Kon…Konnichi wa," she greeted with no enthusiasm.

"Konnichi wa." Eriol watched her as she laid her things on a nearby desk_. Kami-sama, is it true, I am still in love with her…but…Kaho… _He shook his head to release those thoughts. 

"Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked as she opened a window. She then turned around and looked quizzically at Eriol, although concern was absent from her face. 

"Uh, no. I was just thinking about..Kaho." Not a good lie…but it is a half-truth. Tomoyo shrugged and opened her music folder. Eriol smiled at her but she stared blankly at him. "Tomoyo…"

"Yes, Hiiragizawa-kun?" 

Eriol winced at the formality. "I thought you call me Eriol when we are alone," he miserably complained.

"What difference does it make? They're both your names," Tomoyo haughtily answered. "The only thing that will be different is that it will be Kaho's name when you get married right?"

"Ha…hai."

"Then forget the name. What was it you were saying?"

Eriol bowed his head. "Nan demo nai."

Tomoyo delicately arched an eyebrow but did not ask further. She walked up to the sapphire-eyed boy and opened his music folder for him. She laid it by the piano ledge and pointed to some notes using a pen. "Now, there will be some corrections here. This," she pointed to a note. "This should be C minor. The one who wrote this piece must've been in a daze." She giggled composedly.

Eriol was in a daze. Tomoyo's voice blew in his ear, just the thing she used to do when she was lying close…very close to him. Her hair spilled over his shoulder as she leaned to mark the page. Eriol's breathing came in short haggard breaths as Tomoyo's figure stood close to his sitting on before the piano. "There, I have marked it so that you will not forget it. I really know how forgetful you are. Even over dinner you forget to…" Tomoyo paused and dropped the hand writing on the page. She coughed nervously and Eriol turned to ask her what's wrong. His turn made their faces even closer, and they both gasped. 

Tomoyo backed away instantly and ran a hand through her hair. "Ah, I guess we should practice now."

"Tomoyo…"

"Hikaru would be very angry if I can't sing him a great song during the contest so maybe we should, like, start?" She flashed Eriol a nervous smile and stood a safe distance away from the person sitting on the piano. 

Eriol slowly nodded and began his warm-up exercises for the piano. Suddenly the door burst open. A girl came in and bowed.

"Sumanu, Hiiragizawa-san, Daidouji-san," she greeted. "Kayama Nikki desu. Sumeragi-sensei sent me here."

Eriol nodded. He knew this girl. Kayama-san is the current vice-president of the Council. She is also the girl Kurashige-san is currently dating. Apparently, he threw his ideas of dating Tomoyo away. A triumphant snigger almost erupted from him. Instead, he coughed. "What is it, Kayama-san?"

Kayama-san continued. "Sumeragi-sensei wants to inform you that the musical concert has been postponed."

"Nani?" the two simultaneously asked. 

"Well," Kayama-san pressed her forefingers together. "He said that the concert will be way way after the school ends. Probably it will take place by the end of March."

"But," Tomoyo butted in. "The next school year should be starting by then."

"Didn't you know, classes are going to start late next year. I believe the concert will be during the last week of March. That is all I have to say. I'm sorry to disturb your practice."

"No, it's nothing." Tomoyo smiled at her.

"You are very kind, Daidouji-san. I must go and let you practice." They heard Kurashige calling Kayama-san in the hallway. "Got to go. Arigatou." Kayama-san left and closed the door.

"Well," Eriol finally said. "Maybe we should continue?"

"Continue? We haven't even started." Tomoyo let out a small laugh and Eriol laughed with her. They then remembered what their position is (which is that they aren't reconciled) and instantly stopped. Tomoyo lowered her amethyst eyes.

"So, does that mean I'm forgiven?" Eriol hopefully asked. 

Tomoyo hurriedly picked up her music piece, almost dropping it in the process, and smoothed her skirt. "Let's go practice?"

Letting out a sigh, Eriol nodded and prodded the keys with his fingers. 

Listening to Tomoyo sing was like listening to an angel. Her voice floats like the wind, reaching Eriol's heart and tightly, very tightly squeezing it. He looked up and watched Tomoyo sing, and felt something_. Kami, does that mean I really love her? It was like the first time I realized my feelings. It was like holding her for the first time…the first kiss…Why am I thinking about these things??_

Tomoyo closed her eyes as she sang the song. She already knew it by heart. _I didn't even know where I got the enthusiasm for this concert. My mom won't be able to come, only Hikaru can go and watch…a distressing thing, and here the last person I wanted to see is my partner. Yet, this practice…makes me tingle all over._ She turned her attention to Eriol's playing_. This practice…why am I so excited about it…what if…Oh no…_ Tomoyo opened her eyes to look at him and saw him looking at her. 

__

Oh no, he's looking at me!

Oh no, she looked at me!

At the same time, Tomoyo dropped her music folder and Eriol struck a wrong key.

"Oh, I…I am sorry" Tomoyo frantically chased the music sheets flying around the room. Eriol closed the window and helped Tomoyo pick up the rest. Purple met sapphire and held for a while.

"Eriol…"

Eriol gave Tomoyo a smile. "You finally called me by the first name." Tomoyo suppressed a smile. "I'm so sorry," he finally said. "I was wrong. I…I did not intend...I didn't want to make you…I…I want us to still be friends."

Tomoyo stared at him. "I guess I really hurt you that much because you wouldn't do that if you weren't…" Tomoyo looked for an appropriate term. "if you weren't pissed off."

Eriol laughed and took her hand, which was still holding the music sheets. "I am…I was…but you see I don't think we should…"

"Tomoyo?" the door opened and Hikaru entered. Tomoyo almost reeled back and fell on her back, but she was able to control herself. "Hikaru. We were just ending the practice."

Hikaru looked around." And you are playing "pick up the pieces"?

"Uh, no." Eriol nodded to him. "Tomoyo just got the music sheets scattered because of the wind." Hikaru's gaze strayed towards the close window and Eriol quickly interrupted. "And I closed the window so that there wouldn't be any more mess." 

The other boy nodded and helped Tomoyo up. "Ready to go, honey?" he asked as he looked meaningfully at Eriol.

"Hai." Tomoyo slung her bag over a shoulder. She faintly smiled at Eriol. "Till tomorrow, okay?" She wrapped an arm around Hikaru's arm and they left. 

Eriol sat back on the piano and banged the keys, making a horrible sound. He sat for a while and scared into space. "Tomoyo…what should I…Kuso! I forgot about my date with Kaho!" Hurrying to get out, Eriol gathered his things and left, too.

~*~

"Hikaru! What do you want?!" Tomoyo hit the side of the car, hard. Hikaru advanced towards her, frowning. They were standing outside the school. 

"You were flirting with him again, weren't you?!" Hikaru accused her. 

"I was not! We were practicing. Didn't you see we were…"

"Staring into each other's eyes as if time has stopped!" Hikaru snapped. "Look, we had a deal. I do not want anything to stop it. Omae wa ore no mono da! I weill not let anybody take you away from me."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Nani shite hoshi?"

"Leave him," Hikaru answered. Tomoyo nodded submissively. Hikaru reached for her and she flinched. "I'm sorry I hit you," he said as he hugged her. "It won't happen again. I promise."

Tears flowed from Tomoyo's eyes as she nodded again. However, her thoughts were nowhere near her answers. _Promise…nobody promises without breaking them anymore…_

~*~

Kaho was waiting by the Tsukimine shrine, tapping her foot impatiently as Eriol pulled up in front of her. "What took you?" she crossly asked. 

"Gomen," Eriol apologized. "They made me stay for some school work." He gave Kaho a long, lingering kiss. Suddenly, an image of Tomoyo perked up his mind. He jerked away from Kaho.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just tired from practice," Eriol lied, leaving the fact that the practice includes Tomoyo. He knew how jealous Kaho is of Tomoyo.

"Maybe," Kaho started as she tilted her head up for another kiss. "We could just stay at home…watch TV…"

"Yeah," Eriol murmured as he kissed the red-haired woman. "In bed…we better go." He guided Kaho into the car and drove off to his home. 

~*~

Tomoyo rested her eyes as she took a break from the internet. "I forgot my computer files are still on my computer back in Eriol's office," she loudly said. " I should get them tomorrow." She looked back at the screen. Slowly, she typed out Eriol's name. _E-R-I-O-L_…she mused_. His last name is pretty long. Hiiragizawa_….She entered the cursor and typed her irst name below Eriol's. _Tomoyo_… Smiling, she typed Hikaru's last name beside her name. _Tomoyo Hasegawa_…She wrinkled her nose. That didn't sound so good. She backspaced the letters and formed a more interesting last name. _Tomoyo…Hiiragizawa…Tomoyo Hiiragizawa_…She leaned back on her swivel chair and smiled at the screen. _Wouldn't it be so wonderful to have that name, she regretfully thought_.

__

You must leave him, Hikaru had said. Yes, our relationship must only be business-oriented…Nothing else…nothing… Tomoyo closed her eyes to hold back tears_. Maybe it was a bad idea to sing at the concert…but Eriol will be there_…Tomoyo sighed. _There is nothing I can do but go with the flow._

~*~

"Eriol?" Eriol opened his eyes and found himself looking to red pools. 

"Hai?"

Kaho wrapped the blanket closer to her. "There is something wrong with you today, isn't it?

"No, why?"

"Because," Eriol could see the smallest of a frown on Kaho's face. "Because you weren't so

enthusiastic tonight, unlike before when we…"

Eriol slid his arms to her waist under the covers. "I'm sorry. I just have too much in my mind 

right now." 

"Right." Kaho raised a hand to his cheek. "Do you mind telling me?"

Eriol laughed. "No, it's not really that big a problem. Just tiring."

"More tiring than this?" Kaho coyly asked. Eriol laughed and hugged Kaho closer. For a moment, he forgot all about her…Tomoyo…but lying in bed with Kaho for the night is not enough to make his life move again. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

GLOSSARY OF TERMS: 

Sumanu - Excuse me. Kayama Nikki desu - I am Nikki Kayama. Omae wa ore no mono da! - You belong to me! Nani shite hoshi? - What do you want me to do? 

Nikki: AAAAHHHH! The suspense is killing me! Anyway, I hope Tomoyo gets over Hikaru soon…but why is she acting sooo weird…hehe…you'll find out soon!

Nikki while writing:

Nikki: must write…must write…

Left part of mind: Oooh…look! "Scariest Places on Earth" is on!"

Nikki: Where?

Right part of mind: Face the screen!

Nikki: Oh okay.

Left part of mind: Wow! Dad brought ice- cream! Mango-flavored ice cream!

Nikki: Must eat! Must eat! 

Right part of mind: (drags Nikki back to swivel chair) Write now or your reader's gonna kill you.

Nikki: o.o….OK…

Arigatou for reviewing and reading!!!!!


	6. Kin no Hakken

Tanjoubi Omedetou, Eriol – kun. : A CCS fic

by: nikki hiiragizawa sailorsjini@yahoo.com

Genre: drama/romance/E and T pairing

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I know you already know this, but in case you don't know yet, I want to let you know that I know CCS is not mine. The wonderful CLAMP ladies own them. Please I do not need anyone suing me… The song "Scarlet", on the other hand, was taken from the series Ayashi no Ceres. It was the opening song and coincidentally, Tomoyo's seiyuu Iwao Junko sang this song.

Nikki: Whew! I just made a fic in time for Eriol's birthday. This is for all you growing E/T fans. If you are other than pleased to see E/T pairings, you better not read this. Anyway, too much talking has got to stop. On with the fic!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

CHAPTER 6: Kin no Hakken (Golden Discovery)

Eriol logged in to the computer in his office. This is the first time he is going to try out Tomoyo's computer.

__

This is bad, he thought. _I think everytime I see her, I want to embrace her and kiss her. _

That is practically sinful! His mind scolded. _You are still in love with her and you have Kaho!_

Eriol placed a hand on his forehead and sighed. "Well, we cannot do much about it," he decided. "Tomoyo is happy with Hasegawa." 

__

Is she? His mind asked again. He frantically shut his other thoughts down and proceeded on using the computer. 

It was practically the same computer as anybody else's same toolbars, a nice wallpapers, same programs and shortcut icons, except for one.

There was an icon in the desktop with the picture of heart. Underneath it was the label, "Everyday". Curious, Eriol clicked the pointer over it. It was an HTML document. It has light purple wallpaper with flowers as a background. Eriol scrolled down. 

A picture of Tomoyo decorated the first page. It was a certain picture Eriol himself took. She was wearing a white dress made of light fabric that made her look like an angel. Just looking at it made him breathless. Under the picture was a title. "Tomoyo's whims, dreams and schemes" it said.

__

This is going to be interesting, Eriol thought as he found out that he had opened Tomoyo's diary. Its first entry was dated about a year ago. Very interested, Eriol read on. 

~*~

"Oh my," Tomoyo said as she hurried down the corridor towards her past office. "I forgot to tell Eriol I haven't removed the files in my computer yet. What if…" She did not want to continue her thoughts so she just walked faster.

"Daidouji-san!" Matsuri-san was hurrying towards her. "Your fiancé. He…he got in a fight." 

"What?!" _What swell time to get into a fight_, Tomoyo thought. "Please tell him I have something very important to do. I'll visit him later."

"Oh you must come immediately, Daidouji-san," Matsuri –san insisted. "I think he has a broken arm or something."

Cursing her boyfriend for being so in wrong timing, Tomoyo followed the other girl into the locker room. 

~*~

Eriol could hardly believe his eyes. He read Tomoyo's e-diary so that he could point out any clue of haughtiness and pride in the girl, and also to see if she ever think of him even though they are separated. But he saw different, very different things. He rarely read about Tomoyo talking about Hikaru…mostly she talked about the guy in a bad way. He had only read about Tomoyo's sadness. 

And him.

There were so many entries about him, solely him. Tomoyo talked about him as if they did not fight, as if they were still staying together in the same house, yet there are also some articles that told of how Tomoyo missed him. He could almost feel what Tomoyo was feeling at that time. One of the entries was specifically special, basically because little purple hearts decorated it. Eriol squinted and read on.

Dear E-Di, (it said)

Today is my 4th year anniversary with Eriol…well…supposed to be. I can still remember that fateful day we parted. I was so harsh, so impulsive with my words. I am afraid I had hurt him so much. 

Do I still love him? What do you think?

Well, the truth is, it never passed my mind that I do not love him anymore. 

Eriol's eyes softened. _So, she still loves me…but why leave me? _

If only Father did not leave us with so much debt. Mother was so in trouble, we had to sell a part of our company. Half of our industry went to the Hasegawa industries, owned by that damned Hikaru's dad. All the negotiations were going well.

Until Hikaru and I met.

He told his father he likes me, and his father told my mother. Mom was aware that I was currently staying with Eriol and that I only visit her to check if she's okay. Eriol and I had been planning our wedding at that time, even though it will take place after a long time. 

Mom told Hikaru it's nice if we were friends, but he wants more than that. Because of this, his father threatened my mom that he would leave his part of the business untended if I do not agree to become Hikaru's girlfriend. My mother, of course, was defiant, but I told her that I'll do it. The business stayed in shape. Eriol and I broke up, in the ugliest way. 

I cannot explain to Eriol that I chose our business over him. He would be very disappointed with me. I know he loves me very much, but seeing him suffer because of me is too much for me to envisage. I cannot very well let my mom submerge our business into another pool of debts. 

I was at a loss and I couldn't d anything but follow. 

At least, the business is now intact, but memories of Eriol's last words to me were all too painful. I want to tell him it was all my fault. I lied to him. but I cannot. Hikaru and I had a deal that we will not tell anybody, and since I am the only one who uses this unit, I am free to open up to you. I want to tell you how painful it is to lose somebody you love, more painful if it is because of your own doing.

Oh how I miss him…his words…his comfort…his touch…

But it is too late now. Eriol is mad at me…so mad he wants to kill me.

All I can do is be happy with Hikaru…although he cannot love as much as MY Eriol can love…

Sincerely,

Tomoyo

Eriol weakly dropped his hand from the mouse. He was wrong. He accused Tomoyo wrongly, he did not know the problem was this complicated.

His fist clenched. That Hikaru…he took away Tomoyo from him. Tomoyo's agony and pain rushed through his head.

"No, Tomoyo," he whispered. "All is not lost." His brow furrowed. "That Hasegawa's getting it for making my Tomoyo…only mine…cry!" He closed the window and moved the swivel chair towards the desk when he saw Tomoyo standing petrified by the doorway.

"Tomoyo…"

"Anou…I just came to…uh…remove my files from the computer," she breathlessly announced. 

Eriol stood up. He cradled Tomoyo's face with one hand. "Tomoyo…I am so sorry…"

"I should've…uh…erased my files sooner, eh…" Tomoyo tried to say in a cheerful manner as she eluded Eriol's hand. She went to the computer, inserted a diskette, and hurriedly began to highlight, save and delete files while continuing her unstoppable talk. "You must've read those trash I've been writing…Really, studying too much makes me think of the weirdest things…." She nervously paused as she heard the lock on the door click into place. She whirled around and saw Eriol staring at her. "Uh…I think I have deleted all my files. I should be going, Hikaru's waiting for me." She tried to go to the door but Eriol's blocking the way. "Eriol…"

"We have to talk."

"Couldn't we talk about this later, I mean, I have other things to do…"

"We have to talk now!" Tomoyo's eyes widened. She never heard Eriol use that kind of tone before. She primly sat down and waited. Eriol kneeled by her chair and grabbed the sides of the chair. "Why didn't you tell me?" he hissed. 

"What?" Tomoyo tried to appear nonchalant, but it was very difficult with Eriol's eyes piercing her very soul.

"You know very well what I am talking about, Tomoyo." 

Tomoyo did not know what to do anymore, so she simply remained silent. 

"You should have told me! I have called you names and even hated you because I was ignorant!"

Tomoyo looked back at him with angry purple eyes. "What can you do? If I tell you, what can you do to help me? Nothing. We'll just be in this same situation and with more pain!" 

Eriol stood up and walked around. "I could've just worked and help you earn the money you have lost. I have many friends in England who can help. I could help you."

"I don't want to ruin you dreams, Eriol," Tomoyo sobbed. "I…I do not want you to worry."

Eriol walked towards her, making Tomoyo back against a wall. "My only dream is to be with you! And you ruined it by leaving me without explanation! Now, tell me you don't want to ruin my dream." 

"I'm sorry! So…sorry…" Tomoyo cried, covering her face with her hands. "I could not think of any other way. She straightened and wiped her tears. "I apologize, Eriol. I didn't know…" 

Eriol somberly looked at her. "Can we…can we fix everything back to normal?" he asked.

Tomoyo looked at him with amazement. Eriol is not mad. She could be with him again…she could…she could feel Eriol's love once more. 

__

"Leave him," Hikaru had said. Tomoyo flinched. She was certain something bad is going to happen if she does not obey Hikaru. Slowly, she shook her head. 

"I am so sorry, Eriol." Eriol looked at her with pleading eyes, but Tomoyo was not swayed. "After some time, I finally found myself in love with Hikaru. I cannot break my promise to him. Besides, you have Kaho. It will be very painful for her…"

"But in your diary…"

"My diary was dated a year ago," she firmly replied. "Many things happen in a short span of time." She bowed her head. "I am sorry I have to hurt you again. I really want us to remain as friends. Maybe if we…" 

Tomoyo was stopped as Eriol bruisingly kissed her mouth. "Say no more," he crooned. She tried to get away but Eriol had her stuck firmly on the wall. He forced her mouth opened under his, and she stubbornly refused.

However, it had been so long since Eriol kissed her like this…the one in the classroom was not the emotional one.This was full of what? Love? Slowly, Tomoyo instinctively opened her mouth, and Eriol grunted a grateful sound in his throat as he slid his tongue into her mouth. 

Playing with fire is not such a nice game, but it was now. Eriol's lips traveled the length of Tomoyo's neck as she whimpered in plead...asking him to make her forget her worries. Eriol's hands were doing a traveling of their own, one caressing her back to soften the wall's touch, and the other climbing up her thigh towards under her skirt. 

Tomoyo gasped as Eriol found one sensitive spot. Eriol smiled against her skin as he made her remember the day they first made love. He returned to her mouth for another earth-shattering kiss and this time, Tomoyo gave in. 

It was like a dance, fast and then slow and then fast again. Tomoyo was beginning to feel the need for a real love, a real feeling, a real hope, and Eriol wants to make sure Tomoyo meets that feeling right here and right now. He moved the hand on her thigh a bit higher and earned a gasp from Tomoyo.

"Don't stop me, Tomoyo," he pleaded. "Please let me refill what I had removed from you with my careless actions." 

"Eriol," she breathed. "I cannot be with you…" She was once again stopped by one of Eriol's kisses.

Eriol continued to deepen the kiss as he unbuttoned her blouse. Tomoyo tried to stop him, but her yearning made her weak. She leaned on the wall and let Eriol do as he wants. 

"It's been so long," Eriol murmured as he let the last button slid free. "That my Tomoyo is here again." Tomoyo smiled. Eriol moved to hurriedly transfer themselves to a nearby table, eager to meet his Tomoyo once again. 

Tomoyo opened her eyes and met Eriol's and she nodded to tell him that she wants to meet her Eriol, too. He leaned down to kiss her throat.

"Tomoyo?" a knock was suddenly heard outside.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Nikki: Aaah! Lemon!!!! Close your eyes!

Alter Nikki: Shut up, Hentai!

Nikki: I am not hentai…you *pulls out a mallet but sees the audience* Whoops…hehe…I warned you, okay? Anyway, please don't think I am too cruel to leave Hikaru and Kaho alone hah. Their time will come. 

Please don't get tired of reading! I promised I'll update it always, right? Jaa na! 


	7. Akai Nozomi

Tanjoubi Omedetou, Eriol – kun. : A CCS fic

by: nikki hiiragizawa sailorsjini@yahoo.com

Genre: drama/romance/E and T pairing

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I know you already know this, but in case you don't know yet, I want to let you know that I know CCS is not mine. The wonderful CLAMP ladies own them. Please I do not need anyone suing me… The song "Scarlet", on the other hand, was taken from the series Ayashi no Ceres. It was the opening song and coincidentally, Tomoyo's seiyuu Iwao Junko sang this song.

Nikki: Whew! I just made a fic in time for Eriol's birthday. This is for all you growing E/T fans. If you are other than pleased to see E/T pairings, you better not read this. Anyway, too much talking has got to stop. On with the fic!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

CHAPTER 7: Akai Nozomi (Red Desire)

"Tomoyo!" A smart rap was heard from the other side of the door. Tomoyo instantly pulled Eriol away and straightened her hair. She buttoned her blouse with incredible alacrity. She moved away from the wall but Eriol caught her hand in a flash.

"Tomoyo, please. You have to stop torturing yourself."

"I…am not torturing myself," Tomoyo replied as she struggled with the ribbon that binds her hair before. It now lay tangled among her curls. "I'm so sorry," Tomoyo continued softly. "This must be done." 

Eriol sighed and undid her hair for her. In a hurry, she retied it and made it look like the way it had before she came to this office. The knocking now came in successive bangs, and Tomoyo hurriedly opened it. Hikaru was fuming by the door, his one arm in a sling. 

"What the f*** are you doing inside there?!" he demanded as he dragged Tomoyo outside quite forcefully. Eriol tried to cut in, but he saw Tomoyo shake her head. 

"Sorry, Hikaru. We were just busy transferring files from the computer that we did not notice the knocking." She raised her hands to embrace her fiance, but she was abruptly pushed away.

"You and your lies!" Hikaru retorted, not minding the look of pain in the girl's face. "We're coming home, now!" Hikaru grabbed Tomoyo's arm as she continuously protested. "You," Hikaru turned to Eriol. "Don't go playing with my girl, or you are scum." 

Eriol felt a muscle tick in his jaw but he held his temper. Tomoyo looked at him with pleading eyes. He bowed his head and answered. "I have no interest in someone I find annoying, Hasegawa, so do not worry." With one last inconspicuous look at his ex-girlfriend, Eriol went inside the office and shut the door. 

Inside, the sapphire-eyed boy scolded himself for not seeing the couple off. He could hear them arguing outside.

"Hikaru! You are hurting…"

"Damn I am, lady! Now, go tell your mom about it!"

"Please, Hikaru…I…"

"Shut up!"

Eriol closed his eyes. Impossible…this is impossible. Praying for Tomoyo's safety, he relented to the fact that she can never be his again. When it comes to her family, Tomoyo would do anything…and she is doing this for her family. 

Anger seeped into Eriol's veins. Why does it have to be so difficult for her? Worse, he can't do anything. One fatal move would ruin the Daidouji business, the only thing that they live on. He banged a fist against the wall of his office. Is there really no other way than sit and see one of the precious people on earth accept sadness? Breathing heavily, he sat down and swiveled towards the computer. He never had the chance to read Tomoyo's entire diary. One last entry had remained, showing that she had been unable to write in it for a while, maybe because of too much school activities. Only two words were written in it and those words made Eriol smile sadly. The words were written in bold letters:

****

SCHOOL SUCKS!!!!!!!

~*~

"I said I want to go home!" Tomoyo complained as Hikaru threw her on the bed. Next to her, the muscular boy threw her phone. 

"Go call your mom. Tell her you're spending time with me."

Tomoyo stood up. "Didn't you hear what I said? I said…"

"You will call, or I will," Hikaru roared. "You are very proud for a girl who has committed a very serious mistake. 

"I was not making out with Eriol!"

Hikaru sneered at her. "Oh, so it's 'Eriol' now. What happened to the Hiiragizawa-kun?" He picked up the phone and offered it to the longhaired girl. "Now, you will call your mom, or it will be a very rude rumor about Eriol and Tomoyo making out inside one of the school's offices."

Tomoyo took the phone and shakily dialed her number. _Zutto, Zutto…he can manipulate me totally…Am I that stupid or what…Demo, I cannot retaliate…our business…my okaasan…_

~*~

"Master Eriol!" Nakuru's palms lay on her hips as she stood glaring at her master.

"Nani?" 

"You have already spent two hours staring out of the window! It's like you are not going to pick up Mizuki to let her have dinner here!"

"Oh…" Eriol absent-mindedly said. His gaze moved towards the clock by the mantelpiece. Suddenly, he jerked from his seat. "Oh! I forgot Kaho! For goodness' sake, Nakuru, why didn't you remind me?" He reached for his coat and ran towards the gate. 

Nakuru threw the dishtowel she was carrying on the floor. "I remind him, who gets blamed? Me!" She stomped towards the kitchen and almost collided with Spinel.

"What's with you, cross-dresser?" 

Nakuru sighed. "Our Master, of course! He's acting, like, weird. Maybe it has something to do with Yue's visit a month ago." She wandered inside the kitchen to continue cooking.

Spinel, meanwhile, almost stopped fluttering his little blue wings because of surprise. "You mean, Master is in love with Yue?" 

~*~

"So, what's with school today?" Kaho asked Eriol good-naturedly. 

Eriol silently pushed his peas around his plate with a fork. "Um…nothing much." 

Kaho's eyes studied Eriol. He seems so unlike him. Bad mannered during dinner, quiet mood…she tried to remove her suspicion by talking about other important things. "Hey, Christmas is getting nearer and nearer, isn't it?" 

"Yeah." _Tomoyo…I forgot her birthday!_ Eriol suddenly woke up from his trance.

"Eriol?"

"Uh…" Eriol tried to dab the spilt wine on his shirt with his napkin. "Sorry. I just remembered something I forgot."

Nakuru came in from the kitchen, carrying a giant apple pie. "Master Eriol, Mistress Tomoyo's birthday, was like, 2 and a half months ago. How can you remember it only now?"

"I do not know…" Eriol suddenly realized the Kaho was scrutinizing him seriously. "I mean…I do not know what I forgot…" He turned to Nakuru. "Honestly, Nakuru, I need not remember that girl's birthday." Nakuru shrugged but smiled mischievously as she dug in the pie.

"Nah! I want kekki too!" Suppi charged his co-guardian. He changed into his real form and tackled Nakuru. Soon enough, they were wrestling on the floor, with the pie.

"Such darlings," Kaho laughed. "I can't wait to move in here with you."

Eriol stood up and held her hand. "I was only waiting for you." He became surprised when Kaho moved away.

"There is still time," she mysteriously said. 

~*~

Tomoyo grumbled unhappily. Midterms had just finished, with her scoring the highest once more, but with Eriol following her closely behind. However, this time, the close fight did not leave a bitter taste in her mouth and ego. In fact, she found it rather sweet…

But this is not why she is unhappy. The schedules of their professors were rearranged because one of their faculties had to leave the university. The zoology classes were merged into two instead of four, and as she looked at the new lists of students per class, she found out that she and Eriol are going to be classmates. 

Hikaru had warned her. Their toy business had managed to prosper once more, re-living to its name before. However, one mistake from her will erase Hikaru's signature in the paper representing Hikaru's family's alliance to their business. It will be a total catastrophe for her family, since they are not yet capable enough to handle the business on their own again.

Curse you, Dad, Tomoyo silently said. If not for your debts, Mom and I should be very happy by now. She quickened her steps towards the Zoology laboratory and slid it open. 

Sakura and Syaoran were there, too and her best friend came running to her as soon as she closed the door. "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura wailed as the brown-haired girl clutched the folds of her lab gown.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"Syaoran-kun is …is…threatening me with that!" She accusingly pointed to her boyfriend. 

Syaoran was shaking his head in defense. "I was not! I was teaching her our lesson for today!" 

"And what was it your teaching her, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura's best friend smiled as she asked. 

"I was teaching her how to cut up a frog." Syaoran held up a frog – an alive one – for Tomoyo to see. Tomoyo backed away instantly. Icky and slippery, it is certainly not her favorite animal.

"Ah, I see." Tomoyo moved a step backward, with a Sakura hanging on the end of her lab gown.

"Hooooooeeeeeee!!!!!" Sakura cried. "I like Kero-chan but not that Kero! Tomoyo-chan save me!"

Tomoyo swallowed as she took another look at the amphibian dangling from Syaoran's fingers. "Ah…I do not think I can help you…" A laugh was heard from inside the laboratory.

"Mou, cut that out, my cute descendant. Can't you see they're getting scared?" Tomoyo saw Eriol get up from his stool and walk over to them. "Sakura-san, my descendant would be very helpful if you choose him as a partner. Our professor said two are going to work on one…uh…specimen."

Sakura looked fearful still. "Only if he stops dangling that on my face," she said. Syaoran agreed and apologized at once, while Tomoyo still stood dumbstruck.

"I think," Eriol teased. "That this will be one class Miss perfect is going to enjoy." Tomoyo's eyes narrowed as he laughed heartily. "now, would you like to be my partner, or your boyfriend is watching you here, too?" 

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and muttered something about not needing a bodyguard and walked off. She did not take Eriol's offer to be her partner.

~*~

Months passed. Daidouji Tomoyo did not take notice of Hiiragizawa Eriol anymore. Eriol, at the same time, did not bother her again. Mutually understanding that there is no other way but to endure and live happily with others, they maintained their distance. 

Practices for the concert still continued, but stiffly they went through it. No more talk of reminiscing the past, of persuading each other to love again… It was quiet. They were quiet. 

But still, their eyes went on watching, memorizing each other's moves. Their senses were alert whenever one must nearby, yet they cannot touch, cannot hold, cannot merge. 

Christmas, New Year's Day and Valentine's Day had passed without them paying attention to each other. Their fiancés seemed happy, but sill a bit gloomy as they observed that their partners had slowly become lifeless, lowly and bland. It was then time for Eriol to plan his nineteenth birthday.

"You want to plan a party?" Kaho asked as she bit the end of her pen. Eriol nodded without looking away from the window. The teacher looked worriedly at him but did not say anything. She wrote the agreeable time and place for the party and slowly looked back at her fiancé.

"You want to invite Sakura-san, Li-kun…and…Daidouji-san?" Eriol glanced at her.

"Sure." 

Kaho shook her head and went on writing invitations.

__

Tomoyo, Eriol thought as he looked out of the window, watching another spring bloom into life_. I miss you so…and I cannot do anything about it…_

"You know," Kaho said as she applied glue on the envelopes. "It will be great if you deliver these personally."

"Why is that?"

"It makes the invitation more sincere." She got up from the table and waited for Eriol to get up and take her home. He did not move. Sighing, she bade Eriol goodbye and went out, without Eriol noticing it all. 

Nakuru and Spinel watched from behind the door. "Ooh, Master's going cuckoo," Nakuru smartly observed.

"What will happen to Sakura-san's brother?"

Nakuru frowned at the other creation. "What's with Touya-kun? He's not related to this problem."

Spinel shook his head. "If Yue decides to move here, that Touya will be damned."

" Why is Yue moving here?" Nakuru's face was a big question mark.

"Silly." Spinel was getting annoyed. "You just told me months ago that Master is in love with Yue!" 

Nakuru was shocked, and then laughed heartily. "Suppi, you heard it all wrong! Master would never fall for one of his creations!" 

"Then what is it?" Nakuru whispered to Spinel's ear about her theory as Eriol watched the mauve sun get swallowed by the land. Sadness and Gloom wrapped around him and there was only one remedy…

^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Nikki: Yay! This is about to finish! Eriol's torture will finally be over. However, honestly, I can't think of a good way to wrap this up…hmmm…maybe Touya and Yukito will…ahh…that will have to be another story. So I say goodbye for now and hang on for the last 2-3 chaps!!


	8. Ki iro no Yakusoku

Tanjoubi Omedetou, Eriol – kun. : A CCS fic

by: nikki hiiragizawa sailorsjini@yahoo.com

Genre: drama/romance/E and T pairing

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I know you already know this, but in case you don't know yet, I want to let you know that I know CCS is not mine. The wonderful CLAMP ladies own them. Please I do not need anyone suing me… The song "Scarlet", on the other hand, was taken from the series Ayashi no Ceres. It was the opening song and coincidentally, Tomoyo's seiyuu Iwao Junko sang this song.

Nikki: Whew! I just made a fic in time for Eriol's birthday. This is for all you growing E/T fans. If you are other than pleased to see E/T pairings, you better not read this. Anyway, too much talking has got to stop. On with the fic!

PS: You think this was too complicated a plot? Think again…after you read this chapter…hehe…

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Chapter 8: Ki iro no Yakusoku (Yellow Encounters)

Eriol trod heavily as he walked towards a building unfamiliar to him. Kaho had insisted that he should personally give out the invitations, and here he is acting as a postman for a day. 

He had already given Sakura's, Syaoran's and the other people's invitations. The only one left is Tomoyo's. He wasn't really positive that the girl would come, but it is worth a try. After all, he had prepared an invitation for Hikaru, too. He called Tomoyo's house but she wasn't there. The secretary informed Eriol that during weekends, she spends time with her fiancé. Jealousy, torment and regret traveled from Eriol's pulses to his neurons, almost emanating out of his very skin. Still, he reminded himself. All will come to pass. People will forget. But thinking about that constantly is just too difficult.

Eriol hesitated a little as he approached Hasegawa Hikaru's apartment. Gingerly, he knocked. The sound echoed through the room, signifying that not so much people are home. A rustle and slight curse were heard, and the door opened. 

There was Hikaru standing inside the doorframe with only a blanket wrapping his lower torso. "Oh, Hiiragizawa-san. What brings you here…at this time?"

Eriol escaped Hikaru's disguised glare and let his eyes travel towards the interior of the apartment. "I was...uh…just giving you this…"

"Hikaru? Who is there? Is it one of my bodyguards?" Tomoyo's figure appeared from what Eriol concluded to be the bedroom. Same as Hikaru, she had a blanket wrapped around her. She was apparently flabbergasted to see Eriol standing outside at the very moment. "Oh my…uh…Eriol…Wait, I'll just change to something…uh…decent." She ducked behind the door and disappeared.

Hikaru held the door open for him. "Come on in. Sorry, we were just kinda busy at the moment so…" 

Eriol took the cue and politely refused to go in. "I just want to give you this." He handed two invitations to Hikaru. "I would really want you to come."

The other boy opened one envelope and read it. "A birthday, huh. Are you really planning on giving me one...or is it just Tomoyo?" A teasing smile played on Hikaru's face. 

Clow's reincarnation held his reins. "You know very well I would not think of that." Tomoyo then appeared behind Hikaru, fully dressed.

"Gomen nasai, Eriol. What was it?" Hikaru tossed the envelopes to Tomoyo. "Oh," she softly said as she read it. "Your birthday…" Her fiancé went in to change into his clothes as she thoroughly read the card. "Anou…" Her face began showing worry.

"Please." Eriol looked behind Tomoyo to see if Hikaru is listening. "I really would like you to come. It will mean a lot to me."

She bit her lower lip and pondered. "Okay," she finally answered. "I never thought you would organize a party like this."

"That's because…After my birthday, and after the concert…Kaho and I…will go back to London." Eriol bowed his head to keep from looking on Tomoyo's horror-stricken face.

"Sou…sou desu…" In spite of disappointment, Tomoyo smiled. "Well, I guess even if you are far away, we can still be friends right?"

"Aa. Demo," Eriol leaned down until his mouth was level Tomoyo's ear. "I want us to be more than that." Planting a quick kiss on Tomoyo's cheek, Eriol fled.

~*~

"I'm really glad we ran to you, Mizuki-sensei!" Sakura happily hugged her former mentor. 

"Yes, I am glad, too." She smiled at the couple. Syaoran gave her a bow. 

"Say," Sakura said as she had thought of a wonderful idea. "Why don't you join us for dinner, Mizuki-sensei? Syaoran will be going, too." With much pushing and pleadings, Mizuki Kaho agreed to go to Sakura's house.

"How are you and Eriol-kun?" Sakura suddenly asked as they walked towards her residence. 

Kaho was taken aback a bit but didn't show it. "Ah, we are just fine." 

"Fine?" Kaho looked up to see Syaoran's eyes studying her.

The auburn-haired teacher gave a small laugh. "Yes. Eriol is very kind and loving. We are planning our wedding already."

"Wow, sugoi ne! Tomoyo-chan and Hikaru-san are planning their wedding, too."

"Hikaru-san?"

The Clow mistress nodded as she opened their gate. "Tomoyo's fiancé." Kaho nodded in understanding, as she contemplated on their situations.

"Oi, kaijuu," somebody called from the front door. Touya and Yukito were coming out of the house. 

Sakura's ears grew red with fury. "Sakura kaijuu ja nai no!"

Touya smirked at his sister's reaction. "We're going to Yukito's tonight. I'm going to spend the night there. Don't forget otousan's reminder to keep all doors closed. 

"Maa, Onii-chan. I've been doing that for years. You don't have to remind me!" 

Her older brother nodded and glared at Syaoran. "If anything happens to Sakura while I am gone…"

"Onii-chan!" Syaoran was already blushing deeply.

Kinomoto Touya seemed to be enjoying all the show. He turned to Yukito. "Saa, shall we go?" He saw Yukito's gaze fixed on something. He followed his friend's gaze and frowned. Mizuki Kaho had entered their threshold. 

"Konnichi wa, Tsukishiro-san…Touya…" Kaho bowed deeply. "It has been so long."

"Yes it has been," came Touya's answer. "I thought you were already flourishing in London."

Kaho smiled sweetly at him. "You haven't been around lately, have you?" she said. "Besides, I will always come back here. Something is making me come back here." She looked meaningfully at the dark-haired boy. Yukito also looked at Touya, although his gaze was of concern.

"Good luck on finding that something, then, Kaho." Touya held Yukito's shoulders possessively. "Let's go, Yuki." They started to walk away when Kaho spoke again. 

"I would like to check if Eriol has already given you the invitations? They are for his birthday."

Sakura rummaged through her bag and produced two envelopes. "Hai. Here they are."

Her former teacher smiled. "Please do come. It will mean a lot to us. Touya, you can attend, too and bring Tuskishiro-san, too." She looked at Yukito with a bit of annoyance. "You must come. Or else…" she glanced back at Touya. "I shall be missing you."

Touya produced a sound that sounded like a snort and looked away. Yukito worriedly bowed his head. Touya's grip tightened on his shoulders as he bent down to tell Yukito that it is all right.

"Saa, we will try to go, Kaho. Say hello to your fiancé for me." Touya gave he a weak smile. "Come on, Yuki."

"Aa, To-ya. Jaa na!" The two disappeared around the corner. 

Sakura's mind was filled with question marks_. Eriol-kun has Mizuki-sensei, but he's always been with Tomoyo-chan lately. And Mizuki-sensei is…Onii-chan…_

~*~

Eriol's face glowed with displeasure as he looked at his carpeted floor. On the floor was Clow's seal that gives Eriol the ability to view whatever he feels like seeing. He saw Kaho flirt with Sakura-san's brother, and his hands gripped his armchair_. She…I thought so…she still likes Kinomoto Touya… _He waved a hand towards the seal and the view changed. In place of Sakura's residence was a small room. Dark-haired Tomoyo sat by her dresser. "Eriol's birthday…" Eriol heard her mutter. He looked closely to peer into Tomoyo's face. She was crying. 

The magician's heart almost broke in two. He never wanted to see Tomoyo cry…he never wanted to make Tomoyo cry! The burden in his seat of passion doubled as he personally saw Tomoyo's anguish. Reluctantly, he turned away from the seal. 

Behind the door, Nakuru and Spinel were watching him again. "What was the Master seeing into a while ago, Suppi?"

"I am not Suppi! He is seeing into Sakura's house a while ago, cross-dresser. I saw it."

Nakuru quietly glomped Spinel. "Then, why is he frowning as if he saw something sad?"

"Maybe…" Spinel's eyes glowed. "Maybe he saw Sakura-san's brother and Yue's false form doing something and he did not like it!"

"Oh you and your false hunches! I already told you that…"

"I forgot. Anyway, Yue is…!"

"SUPPI!"

~*~

"Moshimoshi, Kinomoto desu." Sakura's sleepy face turned into a wide-eyed one. "Hikaru-san! Why…why are you calling me at this late?" She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It says One AM. "Did something happen to Tomoyo-chan?"

The voice on the other end chuckled. "No, of course not."

"Then what…"

"Wouldn't you like to guess?" Hikaru's voice taunted her.

Sakura frowned. One AM is not a time for guessing games. "Not really Hikaru-san. Why did you call?"

A sigh was heard from the other end. "I just wanted to hear your voice that's all."

__

Hooee? "My voice? Why?" 

"I don't know." There was a pause. "I guess…I'm really attracted to your voice."

"Hooooeeeee?!" Luckily, Touya was not home so he didn't hear Sakura's shocked voice.

On the other end, Hikaru chuckled at Sakura's surprise. Tomoyo's friends had always been interesting. Maybe that is because Tomoyo is sweet and nice. However, it is this friend of hers that captivates him…Kinomoto Sakura. . . Too bad her boyfriend is so overprotective_. Well, we'll see, _Hikaru mused amusedly. 

~*~

Syaoran was crossly dialing Sakura's number. "Why is the line busy? Who would she be talking to at this late? Tomoyo sleeps early, and Sakura's father and brother aren't there…so…" He picked up his personal handy phone and dialed Sakura's cell phone number. 

Sakura could hear ringing up in her room. "Uh, Hikaru-san, I have to go, maybe Syaoran is calling me on my personal phone. Jaa na!" Sakura quickly dropped the phone on its cradle and skipped upstairs. 

"Hello? Syaoran! I'm so glad you called!"

Syaoran frowned. "Why is that?"

"Oh nothing…I just missed you that's all. Anyway, why call this late? Did you forget something?"

"Aa. I forgot to tell you that I love you before I left your house."

"Oh…" Sakura unconsciously blushed as Syaoran continued their conversation.

"Kuso." Hikaru scowled. The only time he can call Kinomoto-san is now, and it failed. "Oh, well," Hikaru smiled to himself. "Tomoyo is nice, too, anyway. I can meet up with Sakura-san later when she breaks up with that guy from Hong Kong." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Nikki: Now, isn't it nice to have another conflict ahead? *insert kitsune laugh here* No I do not intend to make this longer. I just cannot find anything that Kaho and Hikaru will do so I made them do more things…lol…

Anyway, this fic is finishing fast. I hope you all have loved it *sigh* Thanks for reading up to this part. I promise I'll make it a nice ending for everyone. Jaa na!

Ganbatte ne!

~nikki 


	9. Momo iro no Kangae

Tanjoubi Omedetou, Eriol – kun. : A CCS fic

by: nikki hiiragizawa sailorsjini@yahoo.com

Genre: drama/romance/E and T pairing

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I know you already know this, but in case you don't know yet, I want to let you know that I know CCS is not mine. The wonderful CLAMP ladies own them. Please I do not need anyone suing me… The song "Scarlet", on the other hand, was taken from the series Ayashi no Ceres. It was the opening song and coincidentally, Tomoyo's seiyuu Iwao Junko sang this song.

Nikki: Whew! I just made a fic in time for Eriol's birthday. This is for all you growing E/T fans. If you are other than pleased to see E/T pairings, you better not read this. Anyway, too much talking has got to stop. On with the fic!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

CHAPTER 9: Momo iro no Kangae (Pink Contemplation)

Tomoyo did not attend their usual practice. Eriol, worried sick, waited for her until darkness covered the horizon. _Where could she be?_ He wondered. He could not possibly call her at home, since they had changed their number. Sakura and Syaoran are out on a date and Eriol does not know where they are or how to contact them. _Maybe she has some things to do in her other clubs?_ He opened the door of the music room and went out. Something crunched beneath his shoe and he found out that it was an envelope. Looking for any clue about who left it there, Eriol picked it up and opened the envelope. 

Inside was a familiar parchment. He instantly knew that this letter came from Tomoyo. The cream stationery is unmistakable, unmistakable because this was the stationery they were supposed to use for the invitation to their wedding. Wincing, he unfolded the paper.

__

Eriol, (it said)

I will not delay the true purpose of this letter. I just want you to know that after the concert, I will no longer have anything to do with you. I will attend your birthday as a friend, but I shall leave as a mere schoolmate. I am so sorry.

Hikaru is getting suspicious. He wants me to get away from you. If he finds out that I'm still doing things with you aside from the practices, he will throw me out of his household and will withdraw their assistance to our business. I consider the matter very grave, especially for my mother.

I also wanted to say sorry --- for all those things I have done that were enigmatic and at the same time, hurting. I never wanted to leave you at that time without saying a word, yet if I tell you the truth, Kami knows what will happen. Maybe this is what we are destined to be. I know that Kaho will give you the greatest joy I can never give you, and Hikaru will compensate for me as well. 

Goodbye, Eriol. It was the greatest time of my life…when I met you. I know that you will always pursue your dreams with or without me. And I promise you that I will cherish every minute, every second of our love, for that is never lost…

For the last time, I love you,

Tomoyo

Tears flowed mercilessly. Muttering curses all directed to himself, Eriol slumped on the floor and wept. No, Tomoyo. Kaho will never fill in the spaces you have left behind…this is all wrong…

He stood up and slowly went out of the building. _Must I?_ he asked himself_. Must I go with the changes? Is Kaho enough for me…with her, I can settle peacefully_…He shook his head. _I do not know what to do anymore, and there is no one to help me…_

~*~

Daidouji Sonomi stopped knocking on her daughter's door. She turned to maid beside her who was carrying a tray of food. "Please inform me the moment she opens the door." The maid bowed and Sonomi went down the stairs. She picked up the phone in the corridor. 

"Hello? Yes, this is Daidouji Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother. May I speak to Hikaru? …He is not there? Oh…thank you for your time…Tomoyo? No, Hikaru is not with Tomoyo, she is home. Jaa na."

Sonomi leaned against the wall. "Tomoyo…please tell me what is wrong…"

~*~

"It's been a long time since we went out by ourselves," Syaoran smiled as he watched Sakura dig in to her ice cream. 

Sakura laughed. "I was expecting you were going to say you haven't had chocolate ice cream sine who-knows-when," she teased.

"Tsk. You know you are more important than chocolate." 

Sakura smiled sweetly at him. "Of course." 

"Hey you guys!" Hikaru came walking towards them. "It's so nice to see you here!" He pulled out a chair next to them even though he is still uninvited. 

Sakura looked away from Hikaru's piercing eyes, while Syaoran, who already felt Sakura's uneasiness, kept quiet. 

"So, how is life today, eh?" Hikaru asked, fixing his eyes on Sakura. "mine was very very pretty." Sakura bowed her head as Tomoyo's fiance reveled in her confusion. 

"Uhm, we were just leaving, Hikaru-san," Syaoran announced. "Sakura's been feeling a bit sick lately."

Hikaru did not even look at Syaoran. "Is that so? Maybe you're already tired. Do you want me to take you home? I have a car." He looked meaningfully at Sakura's boyfriend. 

Syaoran's patience began to boil. Under the table, Sakura held his lap. "No, thanks, Hikaru. I'm sure Syaoran and I will manage." She stood up and slightly bowed to Hikaru. "See you later!" She and Syaoran went out of the ice cream parlor. 

"Sure, Sakura," Hikaru muttered. "I'll see you later." 

~*~

"What is his problem?" Syaoran crossly asked as they reached Sakura's home. 

His girlfriend could only shake her head. "I really don't know. He's been behaving that way lately."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Syaoran demanded in a hushed voice. "You should've told me when he started looking at you that way!"

"Why? How was he looking at me?"

Syaoran sighed. "He was looking as if he is about to lunge at you. You better tell Tomoyo-chan about that."

"There's no need. It might break Tomoyo-chan's heart more." She smiled at Syaoran and hugged him. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Of course, I have to." They shared a long lingering kiss, and Syaoran went home.

"Hikaru better keep his hands to himself," Syaoran muttered as he looked up to Sakura's window.

~*~

Tomoyo's phone rang and rang. Her phone is different from the phone used by her mom, so no one but Tomoyo can answer it. Sakura dialed her number again and again. 

"Tomoyo-chan, what's wrong with you?" She already sent an SMS to Tomoyo's handy phone, but there is no response. Sakura was left with no other choice but to call Tomoyo's mom.

"I am sorry, Sakura-chan. She is still not opening her door. I wish I could help her somehow, but she won't answer anybody."

"Oh." Sakura closed her worry-filled eyes. "Thank you, Mrs. Daidouji." She hung up and heavily went up the stairs.

"Sakrua." Touya looked over his shoulder as Sakura passed him and Yukito. "What's wrong with Tomoyo?" Sakura looked surprised, but she shook her head. Not answering her brother's uestion, she proceeded upstairs. 

"To-ya," Yukito said as he worriedly glanced at Sakura's retreating back. "You think everything is alright? Kaho was also behaving unusual today?"

Touya thought deeply and pulled Yukito closer to him. "I do not know, Yu-ki. It's better if we do not meddle with such things."

~*~

Eriol lay on his bed with wide-awake eyes. He had called Sakura a while ago and asked her to call Tomoyo. Sakura replied that Tomoyo was refusing to talk to anybody, even to her. She has been cooped up in her room for two days.

The dark-haired boy frowned. He could not possibly communicate with Tomoyo, for either she will be angry or he will be shooed away by her mother or boyfriend. He turned to his side and watched the clouds drift by his balcony window. 

Still, he knew Tomoyo will be coming to his birthday, which will be in two days. _Demo…demo…how will I face her. How will I comfort her, if I couldn't placate my very self_…

A knock was heard and Kaho entered the room. "Gomen ne, Eriol," she sweetly apologized. "There's a celebration at Tsukimine jinja and I was very late." 

"It's all right." Eriol moved over to give Kaho space on the bed. "You haven't been coming home this past few days."

Kaho nodded. "I was busy arranging your party," she explained. "And I have been roving around, looking for familiar faces." 

"And you finally met Kinomoto Touya?" Eriol asked without looking at her.

The red-haired woman flinched, but did not falter. "Hai. It was nice seeing old friends again. You must have enjoyed it, too, ne?"

"Hai…old friends…"

~*~

"Kuso, I thought Sakura would be here." Hasegawa Hikaru adjusted his sunglasses and slapped his steering wheel. "Now where did she and that baka boyfriend of hers scuttle to…hmm…" He eyed a red-haired woman walking towards a store. "Now where have I seen that…picture…Tomoyo…ah!" Getting out of his car, he followed Mizuki Kaho into the store.

"Hi." Kaho whirled around, and saw an unfamiliar face staring at her.

"Yes? What can I do for you?"

Hikaru chuckled. "I believe we haven't met before. I'm Hasegawa Hikaru." He held out a hand.

"Ah, you must be Tomoyo-san's fiance."

Hikaru made a face, but nodded. "Yep."

"I'm…"

"Mizuki Kaho. I have heard so much about you."

Kaho raised a brow. "Hontou?"

"Hai. Tomoyo always mention you when we talk about her friends."

Quite in disbelief, Mizuki stared at the young man. "Oh."

Hikaru eyed Kaho's groceries. "You need a lift?"

"Thank you, but…"

"Oh please. I plead you." Laughing, Kaho agreed.

"Do you think what you are doing is right? I mean you should be with your girlfriend to arrange you wedding." Kaho and Hikaru sat in a coffee shop far from their destination.

Hikaru quietly sipped his cappuccino. "I do not think so. I believe our fiances are also seeing somebody else. They are fooling around, you know."

Kaho almost dropped her teaspoon back into her cup. "I beg your pardon?"

"Admit it, Mizuki-san. Sparks between our partners have not died out." He faced Kaho with a smile. "Do you plan on just letting it happen?" 

Kaho looked away. "Well, if Eriol…if he…doesn't love me then we are not meant to be."

"But…you would like to be with him, right?"

"Of course! I mean we …"

"Right." Hikaru lighted a cigarette and puffed out smoke rings. "Love makes you foolish. You will just let him go after all your efforts?" He gave a little laugh. "Too bad Tomoyo depends on me so much that she cannot afford to let me go."

Kaho sat up stiffly. Her annoyance for Tomoyo suddenly turned into more like pity. Staying with a man like this forever is…cruel. He way he talks of Tomoyo is like talking of a pet_. Am I wrong?_ She asked herself_. Maybe, I was wrong about Eriol…maybe Tomoyo needs him more than I need him… S_he glanced back at the boy who was endlessly talking about his success with Tomoyo and glowered. Even if she hasn't been close to Tomoyo, she cannot handle such humiliation by this man! She picked up her bags and bade her goodbye as politely as she can.

__

Eriol… she thought as she traveled home. _I guess we should talk_. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Nikki: I have made Kaho good! AHHHHHHHH! Hmm. Anyway, this is getting pretty climactic, and at last! You're going to see the song…::sigh:: I hate making endings.

Please hang on for a little more, ne!

Ganbatte!

~nikki


	10. Shinko shoku no Namida

Tanjoubi Omedetou, Eriol – kun. : A CCS fic

by: nikki hiiragizawa sailorsjini@yahoo.com

Genre: drama/romance/E and T pairing

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I know you already know this, but in case you don't know yet, I want to let you know that I know CCS is not mine. The wonderful CLAMP ladies own them. Please I do not need anyone suing me… The song "Scarlet", on the other hand, was taken from the series Ayashi no Ceres. It was the opening song and coincidentally, Tomoyo's seiyuu Iwao Junko sang this song.

Nikki: Whew! I just made a fic in time for Eriol's birthday. This is for all you growing E/T fans. If you are other than pleased to see E/T pairings, you better not read this. Anyway, too much talking has got to stop. On with the fic!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

CHAPTER 10: Shinko shoku no Namida (Crimson Tears)

Eriol curiously looked at his girlfriend. "What do you mean by 'talking', Kaho?" Kaho came home late, and she insisted that they talk instead of sleeping together instantly. Eriol has no idea what's going on, so he eyed the elementary teacher, expecting something important to be said. 

"We have to talk…about me, you, and Tomoyo-san."

Eriol swallowed nervously and carefully answered. "What…What about Tomoyo?"

Kaho heaved a sigh and sat down next to Eriol on their bed. "Eriol, I know. I know how much pain you have endured since we went here, because memories of agony are stored here. I know how much you have struggled to get on with your life…our lives, even if it is too much to take. And I know…that you still love her after what had happened."

"Kaho…I…"

Kaho held up a finger. "Please let me finish. I am not angry with you." She held a pillow close and continued. "At first, I was insecure. Why of all people, can you not forget that girl? I tried to refill those spaces she had emptied within you. But…it seems that I cannot. It seems that you are destined really for each other." 

She looked at Eriol. "We have to admit, our relationship was satisfactory, but it never had that certain spark I saw when you and Tomoyo were still together."

He unnerved, but he tried to defend his side. "We…we fight all the time, our relationship, was less satisfactory," Eriol answered.

"Fights…I was wondering when fights will enter our lives." Eriol looked surprised, and Kaho took that cue to explain. "Arguments show how strong the couple can be. A couple that does not experience problems, is not perfect. Instead, it means that the man and the woman are not open to each other. They hide their emotions, their true self, which is why they seem perfect…just like what we are now."

Eriol stood up. "I…I do not understand why we are having this talk, Kaho. I do not intend to leave you because of Tomoyo." He faced Kaho with determined eyes, but the doubtful look on the woman's face made his expression unsure, too.

"No, Eriol. You are ready to leave me. And I am quite aware of that." She paused for a breath. "That is why I am telling you this. You cannot just keep yourself cooped up in your own emotions. You have to follow what your desire is." Tears flowed from her eyes. "I am letting you go, Eriol. You have to understand that I do not do this because I hate you, but because I respect your decisions." She bowed her head and wept.

Eriol stepped towards her and brushed the hair from her face. "I am so sorry, Kaho," he whispered. "I…I didn't mean to hurt you so. It's just that…" He imprisoned the woman in a tight hug. "I am so sorry…How you knew…"

"I know more than you do, Eriol. I am older than you, you know." Despite of the tears, she giggled. "I know you don't mean everything. It is just by chance. If…we are really meant to be, fate will let us meet again, right?" Eriol nodded against her shoulder.

Kaho drew back and Eriol caught her back and kissed her. "Thank you for everything…"

His former fiancée smiled. "Saa, Tomoyo needs you very much. You have to do anything to get her back." A small frown was shown on her face. "Her fiancé….he…he doesn't really love her."

"Yes I know," Eriol said. "But I cannot win her back. Her business…she…the letter…"

Kaho faced him and cradled his face on her hands; "You were not called one of the best magicians for nothing, right?" Smiling, Eriol agreed. He will find a way to win Tomoyo back, Hikaru or no Hikaru.

~*~

Eriol's birthday came. The restaurant where his party is going to be held was very grand, indeed. It was large enough to e occupied by the whole sophomore class. All of Eriol's friends were there, including those people he had met when he was still in Tomoeda High. They were all happy to see each other too, however, one question hung in their minds, since all of them knew about the break-up.

"Nee, isn't Tomoyo-chan coming?" Chiharu asked Sakura and Syaoran.

Sakura shrugged and adjusted the strap on her dress. "I don't know, Chiharu-chan. We haven't talked lately…Nee, Syaoran, the first button on my back was detached again…" Syaoran shook his head. Sakura is trying her best not to look worried but he knew how worried the girl is.

Eriol entered the room and was instantly greeted. Acting like a god host, he wandered around. But still, he let his eyes wander around for any signs of Tomoyo. 

"Isn't she here yet?" Kaho asked Eriol as they sat on one table.

Eriol forlornly nodded. "It seems that she isn't coming."

"Could it be?" Kaho bit her lip. "That Hikaru-san did not let her come?" Eriol began to weigh Kaho's remark when Hikaru entered.

"Hello!" He approached Eriol and shook his hand. "Happy birthday, pal," he said with apparent flatness.

"Uh, thanks." He forced himself to ask Hikaru but he could not. Kaho took his place.

"Say, Hikaru-san, where's your fiancée?" Eriol was sure that Hikaru almost glared at Kaho but he smiled. 

"She said she was not feeling well, so…" Eriol could almost hear the rest of Hikaru's words when…

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura was hugging the person by the door. Even Chiharu and the others stood up and crowded around her. 

Tomoyo approached Eriol and bowed. "Tanjoubi Omedetou, Eriol-kun." She smiled at Hikaru. "I wasn't feeling well, but since this is the last time my friends and I are going to meet, I have to come." She did not take another look at Eriol although he was dying to tell her how he missed her. Hikaru and Tomoyo took their seats beside Sakura and Syaoran.

"Heya, Sakura-san." Hikaru flashed his best smile at Syaoran's girlfriend. Sakura bowed and murmured a greeting in return. Syaoran wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders as Tomoyo bowed in apology. 

The party was a formal, yet a very enjoyable one. Eriol had proven to be a great host. Tomoyo, despite of all those conversations and dancing and dining, managed to remain on her seat. "Hey, Tomoyo," Hikaru said. "You want to dance?"

Tomoyo gave him a frown. "You know I am not feeling well, right?" 

Hikaru made a face and stared at her. "What are you? Are you pregnant or something?" Tomoyo blushed but did not answer. People turned their heads, which means that Hikaru's voice had been carried only too far.

Eriol had heard it…he had heard every little thing anybody tells Tomoyo. He stared in shock at the purple-eyed girl. _What if…what if…_

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura approached her. "We have placed Eriol's presents on the table over there. Aren't you going to place yours there, too?"

"Umm…not really. My gift has to come later." She kept silent and contemplated on her seat. After a while, Hikaru left his seat and continued to torment Sakura. Luckily, Syaoran was there and Hikaru was still keeping an eye on Tomoyo. _I cannot let her get away,_ he thought as Tomoyo sat unmoving.

Kaho finally let everyone sit down as she took the microphone. "Saa, this is now the most important part of the celebration." She smiled at Eriol. "It is now time to give your birthday wishes to my…uhm…to Eriol." Sakura and Syaoran both looked as they heard Kaho's hesitation to call Eriol her fiancé.

Kaho called Sakura forward and she happily obliged. "Happy Birthday, Eriol-kun!" she interjected. "Since I am giving you a birthday wish, then I'll give you my present as well." She moved towards the table of presents and picked up her own. She enumerated her long list of birthday wishes as Eriol happily listened, one eye watching Tomoyo closely.

At last, Sakura had finished her wishes. Syaoran, Chiharu, Rika, and Terada, Naoko, Yamazaki and Hikaru had finished too. Soon, it was time for Tomoyo to give her wish and gift. 

Slowly, she walked to the stage. She picked up the microphone Hikaru had left and shakily spoke. "I…uh…I have no material gift to offer Eriol since I believe that memories are the best gift. Since he will be going back to London soon…" she glanced at last at Eriol and sadly smiled at him. "…this will be my gift." She waved a hand and a bodyguard of hers sat on the piano near the entrance. On her cue, the bodyguard began playing.

"I hope this song will help you remember me by, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said as she got ready to sing. The others watched expectantly. 

__
    
    
    haruka na hoshizora ni yume wa mada miemasu ka?

osanai ano hi yori azayaka desu ka?
    
    
    Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?

Are they more vivid than they were when you were little?

__
    
    
    mune ni afurete tsunoru omoi

nemuri wasurete jounetsu no iro
    
    
    When one forgets to put the emotions that overflow in her heart

to rest, they burn the color of passion.

__
    
    
    tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta

ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru
    
    
    I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were.

But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart.

Eriol fixed his gaze squarely on Tomoyo's eyes. Had she been telling him something with the song? Tomoyo did not force herself to smile as she sang. She bit her lip ever so often as if she was about to cry. 

__
    
    
    GARASU no bara yori mo hakanakute moroi no ni

yume miru koto wa naze sadame na no deshou
    
    
    Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose,

so then why are we destined to dream?

__
    
    
    futatsu no yume ga ai ni natte

ai ni narenai koto mo atte
    
    
    Sometimes two dreams can turn into love,

but there are also times when they can't.

__
    
    
    hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii

kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni naru
    
    
    Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard.

Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife.

__
    
    
    hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii

kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni...
    
    
    Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard.

Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife.

__
    
    
    tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta

ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru…
    
    
    I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were.

But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart…

Tomoyo was not able to suppress a sob towards the end of the song. Eriol stood up and started to walk towards the stage. "Tomoyo…"

Tomoyo saw him coming and panicked. Dropping the microphone, she walked towards the other side of the stage and ran towards the exit, all the time swallowing her sobs, but letting her tears flow. 

The party was in a state of shock. Even Hikaru was unable to move. When he tried to, however, Syaoran got into his way and warned. "If you ever try to follow him, I'll make sure you'll regret it."

"You try to get in my way…" Hikaru stopped short when Touya approached them.

"Who wants trashing?" Touya asked, meaningfully glancing at the boy.

"Mizuki-sensei," Sakura called to her teacher. "What is going on?"

"Sakura, Eriol is going home." Sakura shook her head in confusion and gave up. Mizuki-sensei picked up the microphone and tried to keep the program going, as Eriol determinedly tried to chase Tomoyo's limousine with his own car. 

__

Home… Tomoyo thought. _The best refuge I can go to…what did I do? Why did I behave that way? Now I have endangered everyone. And now I cannot see Eriol-kun anymore._ If the bodyguards heard the sobs coming from the back seat of the car, they never said so, but certainly they can see the dark car following them, only they did not bother to tell their mistress about it…

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

*Many thanks to Ayashi no Ceres for inspiring me with this…*sob* …song. I would also like to acknowledge AnimeLyrics.com for the lyrics. I have provided both the Romanjii and English versions so that the impact would be better…haha. =^.^=

Nikki: Haay, so much for a birthday, eh. Eriol did not even blow the candles! Anyway, I gotta think of how Tomoyo's business will survive without Hikaru…that is if Eriol and Tomoyo are going to end up together…will they? Okay, I am not evil…don't kill me!!!

Ganbatte ne!

~nikki 


	11. Gin no Toitsu

Tanjoubi Omedetou, Eriol – kun. : A CCS fic

by: nikki hiiragizawa nikki_hiiragizawa@rurouni.com

Genre: drama/romance/E and T pairing

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I know you already know this, but in case you don't know yet, I want to let you know that I know CCS is not mine. The wonderful CLAMP ladies own them. Please I do not need anyone suing me… The song "Scarlet", on the other hand, was taken from the series Ayashi no Ceres. It was the opening song and coincidentally, Tomoyo's seiyuu Iwao Junko sang this song.

Nikki: Whew! I just made a fic in time for Eriol's birthday. This is for all you growing E/T fans. If you are other than pleased to see E/T pairings, you better not read this. Anyway, too much talking has got to stop. On with the fic!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

CHAPTER 11: Gin no Toitsu (Silver Union)

"Tomoyo!" Eriol closed his car door and chased Tomoyo towards her house. _I can't believe that she could run so fast_, he could not help thinking as Tomoyo reached their door and firmly shut the door. Eriol did not dare open the door…not with Tomoyo's bodyguards firmly preventing him. "Please, I just have to…"

"Mistress Tomoyo had adamantly reminded us not to let you in," one of her bodyguards said. "I am so sorry, Hiiragizawa-san. We are just following orders." 

Trying to be polite, Eriol thanked them weakly and walked away. However as he crossed the Daidouji grounds, he had an idea. Tomoyo's room can be found on the third floor of their house and it has a balcony. Quickly Eriol ran to the place below Tomoyo's window. 

It was quite high. No vines crept on the walls so he had nothing to climb on. No ladder was in sight. Trying to scramble up the wall would be too fatal. Eriol thought deeply. He cannot possibly call Tomoyo down, or throw rocks on her window, just like what he did a long time ago. Feeling a little hopeless, Eriol shut his eyes. 

"You were not called one of the best magicians for nothing, right?" Kaho had said. _That's right!_ Murmuring words strange to others, he invoked his staff…the one he had used to prod Sakura to change the cards. He will use it once more, only, this is going to be for himself. 

He enchanted himself and made his body float upwards, reaching Tomoyo's balcony. Nimbly, he climbed on it, kept his staff and parted the curtains top enter Tomoyo's bedroom. 

Just in time, the girl had come out of the bathroom wearing her bathrobe. She almost fainted at the sight of her former boyfriend inside her bedroom. Taking a step backward, she asked, "What…what do you want…"

Eriol moved forward. "Tomoyo…I…"

"Yamete! Didn't you receive my letter? I told you! I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"

"You don't want me, not because you do not really want, but because you were coerced to," Eriol quietly said. 

Tomoyo fell back on her chair by the dresser and looked wide-eyed at him. "Don't come any closer! Or I…I'll scream!" 

Eriol gave her a half smile and took out what looked like a key. "O Key which hides the forces of darkness, reveal thy true form before me. I, Eriol, command thee under contract. Release!" The staff appeared once again, and Eriol held it close before pointing it upwards. "Silent!" The room suddenly became silent, as if sounds from outside are blocked.

"You…" Tomoyo could hardly speak.

Eriol gently looked at her. "You can scream now, Tomoyo."

"Why are you doing this?!" Tomoyo ran to the farthest possible corner from Eriol. "I told you right? I don't have anything to do with you anymore!" However she tried to conceal herself, Eriol determinedly stepped forward.

"Why am I doing this?" Eriol repeated. "Mainly, because I love you Tomoyo."

"You…love…no! You know we mustn't!" She tried to run out of the room, but somehow, she was frozen. She made no move as Eriol approached her and kissed her bruisingly, deeply. 

Desire flooded in. Unknowingly, Tomoyo joined in to the fervor. She held on to Eriol for dear life, for she feared that if this kiss stops she might not be able to breathe. 

"Tomoyo, do you still love me?" Eriol whispered against her lips. 

"Eriol, we mustn't…" she was silenced by Eriol's stroke of his tongue, exploring the cavern of her mouth. 

"Tell me, Tomoyo. Is there any love left for me at all?" He asked once again as he pulled back.

"Eriol, please I…" Eriol stopped her speech once more. When he pulled away, he did not speak, but the same question was in his eyes. Finally, Tomoyo bowed her head. "Yes, Hiiragizawa Eriol. I have always loved you." Smiling, Eriol pulled her against him for another fiery kiss, and Tomoyo wrapped her arms around the wizard's neck. 

He untied her robe as he kissed her deeply and pushed it away from her form. It fell uselessly on the floor, and Eriol carried her towards the bed. 

Clothing that shields them from each other were soon thrown away as they lay, touching, kissing, just as if it was their first time again. 

"Tell me, Tomoyo," Eriol huskily said as he stroked the seat of her passions. "How does Hikaru make you feel?" He nuzzled her neck as he waited for Tomoyo's answer.

"He…oohh…Eriol…"

Eriol stopped his ministrations, much to Tomoyo's disappointment, and looked at her. "Does Hikaru love you better than I do?" 

Tomoyo shut her eyes and shook her head, sending her long hair spilling all over her pillow. "He…he…doesn't…"

Clow's reincarnation smiled. "Good." He bent down and captured Tomoyo's mouth in his. His hands roamed, making Tomoyo mewl in response. 

It was like forever. Eriol gripped her waist as if he won't ever let go. _Am I doing right?_ Tomoyo _thought. I'm supposed to be…_

Seeing Tomoyo open her eyes and start to get up, Eriol quickly grabbed her hands and pinned her down. "Eriol!" she managed to gasp as Eriol's head went down to replace his roaming hands with his mouth. 

"You won't get up," he slowly said as he went up and met Tomoyo's eyes. "Not until I have made you moan," he slurred in her ear. Guilt was pricking Tomoyo's heart, yet something weighs a bit more. Her pent-up passions became overflowing…and it cannot be stopped, cannot be hid. Closing her eyes and settling back again, she went on with the flow, offering her love to the man she loves. 

Eriol continued his journey towards his goal, and soon, Tomoyo could not take it anymore. Eriol seemed to know all the ways to make her moan, the sensations were killing her! "Eriol…onegai…I…"

Smiling at his victory, Eriol shifted his weigh to give Tomoyo his length. As her warmth surrounded him, familiar perturbation overwhelmed him that he almost collapsed on top of his lover. Gripping his reins tightly, he vowed to give Tomoyo all that he had, as they continued down a fiery trail of emotions. 

Tomoyo opened her mouth so that she could breathe more easily. Eriol had always made her lose her breath, and she feared with that her heart would stop. Holding on tightly, they threw away all their cares of the world, relinquishing this special night together…a night only the silence can see, hear, and feel…

~*~

Hikaru hurried up the stairs to Tomoyo's bedroom, all the time shouting her name. "Kuso, where did that girl go," he muttered as he caressed his bruised cheek. Apparently, fighting with a Chinese guy who is trained in martial arts and an overprotective brother wasn't easy. That is why he hurried here to blame the easiest prey, Tomoyo.

He reached Tomoyo's door and knocked on it. There was no answer. In fact, it was very quiet. "Tomoyo?" he called again. Very slowly, he opened the door, which was unlocked, preparing himself for whatever he is going to see.

There was no one there.

Hikaru stepped into the room and looked everywhere. Not a soul was inside Tomoyo's bedroom, yet the servants had said that she was in here. Cursing, he scrambled down the stairs to complain to the servants. 

~*~

Eriol was woken up by stirrings below. He had heard somebody running up the stairs. Murmuring sleepily, he used an illusion to hide himself and Tomoyo from piercing eyes, especially those of her boyfriend.

He glanced at the person sleeping beside him. Making love to Tomoyo was like a good dream - afterwards, he doesn't want to get up. Still he must, for he has other important things to accomplish. Planting a kiss on Tomoyo's cheek, he struggled to get up.

Somehow he can't.

A hand was gripping him tightly, as Tomoyo murmured in her sleep. As he moved, her hold tightened, making Eriol close his eyes tightly. Shaking his head, he managed to pull himself away from his lover's grasp and get up.

He quickly dressed, taking care not to wake up the sleeping angel. He picked up her robe and hung it over a chair. He then used his magic to arrange the strewn pillows and crumpled bedding neatly on the bed as Tomoyo slept. That way no one can tell of his presence the night before. 

He started to leave, but someway he cannot. His feet weighed so heavy as he walked. He looked back at Tomoyo. How he wish he would never have to her.

"Patience, Tomoyo…" he murmured. "I shall have everything arranged soon." He jumped off the balcony and ran out of the grounds before the sun could shine on him. 

~*~

Kaho was waiting for him by the fireplace when he arrived. No words were spoken, yet the red-haired teacher nodded as if she understands. Kissing him on the cheek, she managed to whisper. "You forgot to comb your hair." Eriol laughed at her remark as he went in for a cup of tea.

"So," Kaho started once he had sat down. "What are you planning to do?"

Eriol took a sip from his cup before answering. "Resurrect the Daidouji business without the Hasegawa Industries' help of course."

"And how will you do that?"

"Simple." Eriol smiled as he looked at the phone on his desk. "We just have to move a few strings…"

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Nikki: *hides* I am not good in making lemons so do not blame me…*eyes widened at the sight of bombs hurling towards her* NO!!!!!!!!

Oh well, I have nine lives anyway, so I don't really bother. Anyway, I have thought of an ending…hmm…not really a happy one but hey, we can't make everyone so happy. So, please wait for the last chapter to be posted soon. Jaa ne!

Thanks for the reviews!!

~nikki


	12. Shikisai no Tonda Kekka

Tanjoubi Omedetou, Eriol – kun. : A CCS fic

by: nikki hiiragizawa nikki_hiiragizawa@rurouni.com

Genre: drama/romance/E and T pairing

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I know you already know this, but in case you don't know yet, I want to let you know that I know CCS is not mine. The wonderful CLAMP ladies own them. Please I do not need anyone suing me… The song "Scarlet", on the other hand, was taken from the series Ayashi no Ceres. It was the opening song and coincidentally, Tomoyo's seiyuu Iwao Junko sang this song.

Nikki: Whew! I just made a fic in time for Eriol's birthday. This is for all you growing E/T fans. If you are other than pleased to see E/T pairings, you better not read this. Anyway, too much talking has got to stop. On with the fic!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

CHAPTER 12: Shikisai ni Tonda Kekka (Colorful Results)

Sakura clutched her phone, apparently confused. "Are you sure you want to do it, Eriol-kun?" The former Master of the Clow had called her early in the morning, and Sakura cannot see how his plan will work.

"Hai. Are you going to be busy for the rest of the day?"

Sakura thought about her early date with Syaoran but decided to involve herself in Eriol's plan. "Anou, I have a few engagements today, but I am sure Syaoran will agree with me to join you."

"Good. I'll meet you in the Penguin Park in ten minutes, then?

"Ah, matte, Eriol-kun?" Eriol had already hung up. "Maa, what's with that guy?" Sakura proceeded to get out of her pajamas and call Syaoran while it's still early. 

~*~

Eriol tapped his finger lightly on his armchair. He looked up as Kaho entered the room. "Kaho, I have a favor…"

"You need the Tsukimine Shrine, right?" Eriol nodded.

"It is the only place I can think of that has gathered enough power to support my plan," he replied as he fiddled with the fireplace's poker. 

Kaho frowned, not quite understanding Eriol. "I guess it is alright, since there will be no rituals performed today. Demo, how will it help?"

Eriol's eyeglasses glistened. "You will see." He went upstairs to dress, as Kaho reminded Nakuru and Spinel of the chores to be done while they are gone.

~*~

"Please, Hikaru-san, Tomoyo is still resting." Daidouji Sonomi almost pleaded to the dark-eyed boy as he struggled to continue his attack in Tomoyo's bedroom. 

"That daughter of yours has not completed the contract, yet she is already playing around, Mrs. Daidouji." He turned away from the stairs, much to Sonomi's relief. "I shall have to call my father and ask him to cancel our contract with you." He walked away from the toy company owner.

"Matte, Hikaru-san. Tomoyo…I'm sure she can explain…" The only thing that answered her was the sound of door slamming and a car screeching away. 

Sonomi looked woefully at the direction of her daughter's bedroom. "I should have known this will happen," she whispered to herself. "I used her for the success of our business." Sighing, Sonomi let her precious daughter sleep as she let the future of the company lie on the hands of Fate.

~*~

"He's late." Syaoran pouted as he traced circles on the ground with his foot. "He ruins our date, and then he won't come early."

Sakura gave him a winsome smile that undid him completely. "Syaoran, we have all the time in the world. Right now, what we have to concentrate on is helping Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun get back together."

"Yeah. I sure don't like that Hikaru guy."

"You beat him to a pulp!" Sakura's laugh tinkled as she recalled the incidents of the past night.

The Chinese boy shook a fist in the air. "And I would've done more if only you didn't get so drunk and almost revealed our secrets, Sakura."

"Hoee? Is that why you slept in my house last night?" A black car suddenly pulled over near the King Penguin where Sakura and Syaoran were talking and Eriol came out, clothed in his Clow apparel and holding his staff with the symbol of a sun on top. 

"Sakura-san, Li-kun," he addressed the two. "I am sorry to keep you waiting."

"Damn hell you are."

"Syaoran!"

Eriol eyed Sakura and smiled. "I miss your costumes, Sakura-san. It makes life a bit interesting for me." Sakura blushed and Syaoran glowered. It was then that Mizuki Kaho stepped out of the car. 

"Saa, shall we go to the Tsukimine Shrine?"

~*~

Tomoyo opened her eyes and slowly stretched. For the first time in months, she felt as if she had the most beautiful sleep either, aside from the fact that she feels a bit exhausted. She yawned as she tried to remember what happened last night.

"Oh Kami!" Her hand roved the other side of the bed and found that no one was there. She looked around. "Eriol?" she softly called. There was no answer_. Was it a dream? No. I felt it. It cannot be a dream_. Her attention was thrown suddenly to her open balcony window, with its curtains flapping helplessly in the wind. _He left_…

She got up and draped her robe over her shoulders once more. It was almost impossible to notice that somebody was with her in the room last night. Not a thing was astray, except for one: Tomoyo. She bemusedly smiled as she remembered how returning to the one you really love felt, and was almost cast down the depths of a daydream if only she did not hear the noises below.

"Oh my, I forget about Hikaru!" She hurriedly arranged herself, feeling that this day is going to be very tiring and long. 

~*~

Sakura's face showed a bit of doubt. "Will it work, Eriol-kun?"

"Hai. I will take it once you managed to cal the magic."

"Demo, why?"

"I just need to know a few things that will help me win Tomoyo back." Eriol took his place near the Sakura tree at the side of the Tsukimine Shrine as Sakura called on to her wand. 

"O Key which hides the power of stars, reveal thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command thee under contract. Release!" Her wand appeared in her hand and she took out a pink card. "Return!" 

Eriol felt himself being pulled towards a force inside the tree. Gritting his teeth, he invoked his staff, too and set out to work. He needed to find out a few things to make his plan a little more than successful.

He found himself years back, inside Daidouji Sonomi's office. Tomoyo was there, as well as Hikaru and an unknown man Eriol placed as Hikaru's father. 

"I rest the matter in your hands," Daidouji Sonomi said. "It will really be a big help if you could assist our company to…" Eriol's attention faded from the conversation between the parents as his eyes glazed towards Hikaru.

He was staring at Tomoyo, but not that kind that can be described as love. His eyes were like those of a hungry predator eyeing its prey. Tomoyo was leaning out of a window, her attention placed on the buildings and houses that scatter around their house.

Eriol saw Hikaru approach Tomoyo and touch her shoulder. She woke up with a start and politely greeted Hikaru. Hikaru continued that conversation with her and Eriol remembered what his real intention to this place was. He returned to the conversation between the two company owners.

"I assure you that Hasegawa Industries can help you," Hikaru's father said. "However, I do not know how you can pay the cost of production…"

"We need help with the manufacturing only," Sonomi said. "Since the company had experienced decline, we had to stop purchasing equipment for manufacturing. That is why we need your help."

Hikaru's father thoughtfully smoked his pipe, not aware that somebody invisible in the room was smiling knowingly, eyes glinting. His attention turned to his son, and a smile played on the corner of his mouth as he saw Hikaru fondly flirt with Daidouji-san's daughter. "your daughter is very pretty," he remarked.

Hikaru instantly looked at his father, caught his eye and smiled. "Yes, father. She is very kind. Tomoyo-san is." He turned to Sonomi. "May I ask permission to call on your daughter?"

The shock on Tomoyo's face was unmistakable. Even her mother clutched her organizer, her knuckles pale. "Ah, Hikaru-san," Sonomi said as she found that Tomoyo was unable to talk. "You see, Tomoyo is just staying for a while. She is already engaged to Hiiragizawa…"

"I really think we can arrange that, Mrs. Daidouji, yes?" Hikaru's father picked up his hat and bowed to Tomoyo's mom. "I assure you that I can help. Tomoyo-san, I am expecting you and Hikaru will have an understanding soon." They went out. 

Eriol gripped his staff firmly. He wanted to hit the Hasegawas' heads with his staff just to knock some sense into their shells. His rage, however, subsided as Tomoyo collapsed into sobs on his mother's lap.

"I am so sorry, Tomoyo," her mother soothingly said, brushing Tomoyo's long hair with her fingers. "I didn't expect…but still, it's the only company that is willing to take a large debt…"

Tomoyo wiped her tears. "It is alright, Mom. I think…we have to do this…"

"Of course not, Tomoyo! What will Hiiragizawa-san say when…"

"I can tell him, Mother. Don't worry. I'll thoroughly explain to him." She quietly freed herself from her mother's hold and ran upstairs. 

Eriol had already found what he had been aching to know. Still, he cannot prevent following Tomoyo up her room. He found Tomoyo inside her room, facing her mirror. She was speaking to it, as if it was alive.

"Eriol, there's this guy who really likes me and he needs our help and…" she frowned. "No this wouldn't work." She perked up again and faced the mirror. "Eriol, you know how much I love you, yet I have to do this for our company's sake…No this wouldn't do either. Eriol will think of something stupid and clash with Hikaru-san's company." She pondered for a while as Eriol waited. Suddenly, she looked up again. She took a deep breath. "Eriol, I cannot do this anymore. We are not made for each other. I think…I think we must separate ways…" She smiled victoriously at the mirror even though tears continuously flowed from her eyes. "That will be the best one. I am sure that Eriol won't see a thing or two…" She crumpled to the floor as she uncontrollably wept.

Eriol felt morose in his heart. He wanted to touch Tomoyo right there and there and comfort her, yet nothing can be done just now. "Soon, my dear," Eriol whispered. "A little patience."

Eriol raised himself and he was transported back to where Sakura and the others were waiting. He dropped to the ground breathlessly as using the Return Card even with Sakura's help drained most of his power. "So how did it go?" Sakura wanted to know.

"Great. Really great." He thanked Sakura and Syaoran as he and Kaho went back to his home, to make his final move.

~*~

Tomoyo sat inside her mother's office. "I am so sorry. I guess….I went too far…"

"You did not do anything bad, Tomoyo." Sonomi laid a hand on her, reassuring her. "you just followed her heart."

"But, how can we get our company back, now? This is all my fault." She bowed her head. For once, she did not cry. It seems that more tears cannot be shed.

"We'll see." Sonomi's secretary opened the door. 

"Daidouji-sama, Hasegawa-san is here."

Tomoyo released her breath as she warmed her cold hands in her mother's. "Send them in," Tomoyo's mother bravely said.

~*~

Kaho watched with interest as Eriol shuffled through the pages of his phonebook without using his hands. "Who are you going to call?" she asked as she sat behind him.

"Somebody who doesn't know me at all." Eriol seemed to find what he was looking for and invoked his staff. The seal of Clow appeared on the living room's carpeted floor, and the magician picked up the phone. "Hello, May I speak to Mr. Engelberg, please? …My name? Please tell him it is an old friend." Eriol could not hide his smile as the man he was looking for picked up the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Engelberg? This is Eriol Hiiragizawa from Tomoeda."

"Yes do I know you?" The voice on the other line sounded annoyed. 

Eriol's glasses glinted silver as he raised his staff. The seal beneath him glowed as he spoke. "We met in the plane to England two years ago. Do you remember? You gave me your card and told me to call you when I need help."

As if by a miracle, the man's voice changed. "Yes, Hiiragizawa-san, is that right? Did I tell you that? What is it that you need?"

"I really need your help. Your company has been known of good manufacturing processes and well-polished equipment, as I have heard?" The seal glowed once more.

"Yes. Oh I remember you! You gave me fist aid when I choked on the plane." Kaho smiled in amusement. "Yes' I am willing to help you. Is it about your business?"

"Hai. It is about my friend's company." Eriol narrated what happened to the company. "I do not wish the Hasegawa Industries to take over my friend's company, so…"

"I will be willing to help you, Hiiragizawa-san. I shall take the last flight today so I can talk to them." Eriol thanked the man graciously and gave the address and hung up.

"That was quite a spectacular feat," Kaho said with recognition as he hung up. "However, isn't it bad to take over people's minds?"

Eriol let his staff disappear and his Clow seal fade. He clasped his fingers together as he smiled at Kaho. "I really applied first aid on that man when he choked. I just did not tell him he never gave me his card. We were just friends on that trip."

"Oh, well. I better move out of here." Kaho stood up. "A new one is moving in right? Thanks to your good memory, the Daidouji family will eternally thank you."

"Stop that. By the way, thanks, Kaho. For everything." Kaho smiled and nodded a farewell as she asked for Nakuru's help in packing up.

~*~

"You must be aware of the reason why we are here.," Hikaru's father said as he sipped the cup of tea served to him. "Our contract is going to be dissolved." Hikaru looked at Tomoyo with triumph. 

"Yes, I know." Sonomi bowed her head. I understand that…" Tomoyo did not hear the rest of the conversation as she went out into the garden. 

"So, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Hikaru was standing a few feet away from her. "You have committed a grievous mistake, my love."

Tomoyo's eyes blurred but she ignored it. "Aren't you satisfied yet? You can have your aid back, if that is what you want. I no longer want to be your slave!"

"So, you plan on defying me?" Hikaru grabbed her hand as Tomoyo audibly protested. "You don't know what you are talking about, Tomoyo. You became famous again because of me. Without me you are nothing but…"

"Are you done talking?" Eriol slowly strode towards them.

"Eriol!" Clow's reincarnation gently removed Hikaru's grip on Tomoyo and held her hand. 

Hikaru fumed but smiled wickedly. "You replace me with that penniless geek? Really, Tomoyo, your tastes are well-defined."

Eriol's eyebrows met. He muttered something and in an instant Hikaru was sent flying towards a flower patch. "You dare abuse Tomoyo and you answer to me."

Flabbergasted, Hikaru cannot move or answer. He was probably scared out of his wits as he hurriedly ran inside. Tomoyo beamed at Eriol. "Thank you. But, I have to find a way to regain our company's glory." 

Eriol kissed her quickly and smiled. "Wait for me here." He went inside the house into the living room as Tomoyo waited. 

~*~

"Maa, I cannot believe I forgot about our concert." Tomoyo was struggling with her hair. "All I thought about at that time was the company." She fondly looked at her partner. "Thanks to you, we got it back. How can I ever repay you?"

Eriol smiled as he adjusted his tie. "Maybe you can pay me by accepting this." He produced a little black box from his pocket and gave it to Tomoyo. 

"Oh my," Tomoyo gasped as she opened it. "You…but…"

"Maybe," Eriol whispered as he crept closer to her. "Maybe you can repay me by marrying me?" 

"Eriol…" 

"Maybe you can repay him by finishing the song you never got to finish well on his last birthday." Sakura and Syaoran were standing by the door. Sakura dragged Tomoyo out of the room and smiled at her friend. "Come on you two lovebirds. The stage is all yours!" 

Tomoyo smiled and held Eriol's hand as they walked up the stage. Confidently, she held the microphone and Eriol took his place by the piano. They never got to practice well, but it is not the practice that matters, but the emotions controlling the performance.

__

Tonight, Eriol, I shall sing for you…

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Nikki: Yosha! It is FINALLY finished! I'm so glad you stuck with me through all these whopping 12 chapters. I hope you enjoyed the ending. (My friend said It's still a cliffhanger but I do not want another chapter to come because it is unlucky.) Anyway, I tried my best to make it a good good ending without so much conflicts, so there. I hope you were not disappointed.

With this, nikki say goodbye!

PS: Please wait for my Ayashi no Ceres/CCS crossover coming up very shortly!


	13. Epilogue

Tanjoubi Omedetou, Eriol-kun

By: nikki hiiragizawa

Genre: romance/drama

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: CCS will never be mine. No matter how hard I try...

Author's Notes: Hello, minna!! I cannot leave **Tomoyo-chan's** request for an epilogue unheard so I decided to make an epilogue even though it's very very late. Sorry, Tomoyo-chan. ^^;;;; It's OK even if you don't dedicate a chapter to me. I'll be glad to know you like my fic. 

Now for those of you who are already satisfied with the way this story ended, you better not read this because it's gonna spoil your day, I swear. What's to see in here anyway? Well, this just contains wrapping up of the characters from the last chapter and of course the most awaited part of Tomoyo and Eriol's life. What is it? I better not tell. ^^ So, if you want to know what happened to them after the concert, just go on.

****

EPILOGUE: 

Tomoyo admired herself in the mirror. She tucked a few strands of hair back to the pin holding them down. She checked her make-up and smiled at her reflection. This will be the day...the day she had been dreaming of years ago...

Since the incident at their household with the Hasegawa's, Hikaru never bothered her again. He had discovered one part of Eriol very shockingly - that of Eriol having superior powers than him. Eriol stayed over their house until a stranger arrived. He said he was Mr. Engelberg and he was Eriol's friend. It turned out that this Mr. Engelberg was a big time businessman in London, and Eriol called him to ask for aid for our company's sake. He did not waste time and arranged matters with Daidouji Sonomi. After a week, all the problems in the Daidouji industries were solved miraculously, and Mr. Engelberg and Tomoyo's mom decided to be partners here in Japan as well as in London. 

Tomoyo will never know how Eriol did it, but she didn't want to know. She was just thankful that Eriol came to rescue her and her family even though she had hurt him deeply so long ago. He was there even though she said she did not need him. He loved her even though she said she did not love him. For the purple-eyed girl, being loved like that was heaven in itself and she would readily do anything for Eriol as well to show how much she loved him in return.

Mizuki-sensei stayed at the Tsukimine Shrine. News says that she gave Hikaru a very strict lecture on love when they last met. She still visits both Tomoyo and Sakura sometimes and was frequently asking if Eriol was being a pain again to Tomoyo. She swore to punish Eriol severely if he would cause another pain to Tomoyo.

It took Tomoyo a long time to get rid of the memories Eriol left with her and in too short a time when Eriol returned, all these had happened. Who would have thought something like this would happen. Now everyone is happy...just the way it should be...

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura peered in the door. "We better get going." 

"Hai." Tomoyo picked up her bundle on her bed. "We don't want to be late right?" Giving her room a last glimpse, she bid her dolls farewell.

+++

"Hiiragizawa," Syaoran was standing behind Clow's reincarnation. "Are they here yet?"

Eriol shook his head. He could feel his heart hammering severely against his rib cage but there were other things to mind. This was a very special day for both him and Tomoyo.

"They're here!" Yamazaki announced and they all turned to look. Tomoyo got out of the car and was climbing up the stone step of the Tsukimine Jinja with Sakura. She wore the most stunning lavender kimono that accentuates her eyes very well. A crown of magnolias decorated her hair which was covered in veil and on her pale hands lay a bouquet of blue roses. Eriol stared. It could be like this forever, for all he cared. Being with Tomoyo at last was almost a fantasy to him and he cannot believe that all were going well at last...

He approached his would-be partner and took her hand, gently but firmly. "Tomoyo, daijobu?"

"Ha...hai." Eriol felt his firm grasp being returned and he smiled. True, his heart was beating fast, but, if anybody was with Tomoyo, wouldn't their hearts beat like this as well?

They moved forward, slowly gliding, as if in a dream, the traditional song playing in the background. What was playing in Tomoyo's mind, however, was not the march, but rather the song Eriol made for her, and sang for her, weeks before this memorable day had come.

"this will be my answer to the song you sang during my birthday," he had said, and playing the keys of the piano, his voice turned into a powerful melodious mixture of emotions...

__

Become a wind, unfathomable distress

I will hold back your loneliness

The two of us is just one bracing wind

Even if this world comes to an end, I won't leave you.

Tomoyo wanted to cry at that time, for she had known how much Eriol had gone though because of her...and yet here he is, swearing to keep her happiness alive.

__

Deep within my rusted memories

I feel you crying out to me

Just as if our very cells yearn for each other

When the two souls that let go of their sadness

Embrace and melt into one,

From out of the sadness, love is born.

Burst into flame, the distress that blocks the path

I want to burn our dark past

Our hearts are endless and a miracle is here with us.

Tomoyo could hardly breathe. This was really happening. This was not just an illusion that had been lost years ago. Eriol was really here, she could feel, see, hear, smell the very essence of him.

__

If by chance we're separated

I'll probably be a mere shell of who I really was,

Like a swan whose have floundered.

It's alright to show you can bear your sadness

Healing the pain with your lips until a rose blooms in your heart.

Become the wind, unfathomable distress,

I'll hold back your loneliness

The two of us is one bracing wind,

Even if this world comes to an end, I won't leave you...

They reached the end of the aisle. Laying thier palms over each other, they swore of their love for each other and of their willingness to share each other's joy, sadness, health, and pain. 

Tomoyo could see Sakura crying tears of joys through the corner of her eyes. She looked back smiling, and saw Eriol looking at her. 

"I love you," he said. Not really the first time he said it., but this one seemed to have more impact than the rest. Tomoyo returned it, blushing slightly, and sealed their union with a kiss. This was the bond that no one would break ever, and no one would dare intrude.

__

Even if the world comes to an end, I won't leave you, was the silent promise made by the two hearts who have finally reached their home. 

^OWARI^

Author's Notes: There! I haven't left a cliffhanger okay? I finished it very well, I think, even though it was quite mushy, don't you think? Now don't go telling me I shouldn't have written an epilogue. Don't you know how many people requested for it? This is dedicated to all those who wanted an epilogue badly, as well as my thanks for the people who read through this very long fic. You are all my happiness ^^

With this, nikki says jaa~ Please do not forget to read my newest fic "**Caress of Venus**", you E+T lovers, ok?


End file.
